pilules
by XYZ263103
Summary: gaanarugaa. UA. Un nouvel élève arrive dans le lycée, il n'a pas l'air super éveillé et semble être dans un autre monde. cela attire l'attention, surtout quand il crise.


On m'a fait une tite remarque lol, je faisais souffrir bcp Sasuke depuis quelques temps….normal j'ai trouvé qu'entre faire devenir Naruto aveugle puis sourd et vouloir se suicider etc etc, et ben qu'il avait droit a du repos le pauvre Naruchan mdr et pis fallait bien une tête de turc, donc Sasuke s'est proposé pour le rôle….c'est pas génial ?

Bon dsl si j'ai fait peur à certains dans mes réponses aux reviews, en ce moment je crise car j'ai du boulot et que je peux pas me défouler à écrire des pages et des pages alors que les idées afflues ( et vu que j'ai une mémoire merdique, pire qu'un poisson rouge, je suis envahi de papier qui résume toutes mes histoires…heureusement que je vis seule, j'ose même pas imaginer si ma mère ou l'un de mes frères tombaient dessus….vu les lemons que je laisse traîner mdrrr) bref bref, passant.

Ici c'est une gaanarugaa, spéciale pour M, pfff j'en refais pas avant un booon moment (enfin normalement, à moins qu'un flash me prenne). Cette gaanaru est celle que je préfère après _trop proche_, et pis coté lemon j'ai essayé d'innover mdrrr, enfin vous verrez bien.

Merci pr ttes les reviews XD XD XD XD trop contente d'en avoir autant dernièrement

En espérant que vous aimerez cette histoire même s'il n'y a pas de sasunaru ou narusasu mdr, juste en fond loin très loin…..loiiiiiin.

Et merci à Shineraï qui c'est proposée pour corriger XD c'est vrai que quand je relis mes fics je suis moi-même horrifiée par mes fautes mdr, faudrait que je le fasse plus souvent. maiiiis bon, le mode Shikamaru s'empare alors de moi...

A tte et bonne lecture (j'espère)

**

* * *

**

Pilules

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui je vous présente un nouvel élève, soyez blablabla.

Dans la salle de classe, les conversations reprirent. Les élèves savaient qu'ils recevraient un nouveau bien avant le début des cours. Lee, l'un des élèves préférés du prof l'avait su et avait fait circuler l'info. Le professeur d'histoire pointa un siège près du fond, une rangée avant celle côtoyant la fenêtre. Naruto partit s'asseoir. Il ne disait rien, perdu dans le vague. Toute la classe avait le regard tourné vers lui, et l'un d'eux ne le lâchait pas depuis son entrée.

Le jeune homme qui le regardait essayait de déchiffrer le nouvel arrivant alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire habituellement. Rien ne lui importait et tous le savaient, mais en cet instant, l'autre avait su capter son intérêt. Le blond fixait le vague, l'air de ne voir personne. En voyant le siège désigné, il s'y rendit automatiquement, n'ouvrant même pas la bouche pour se présenter, et prit place, la main sous le menton. Le regard bleu azur était éteint et ne changeait pas d'un iota face à toute l'assemblée. Un certain je m'en foutisme dans la tenue les accompagnait ainsi qu'un teint blafard comme s'il avait été malade, les murmures s'élevèrent, mais Gaï ramena le calme.

Les yeux turquoises remarquèrent les wristband (« bandeau essuies-sueur », je connais pas le nom dsl) que portait à chaque poignet le nouveau. L'un noir supportant un symbole rouge et blanc. L'autre était blanc surmonté d'une spirale noire. Il avait un pantacourt large et orangé qui finissait à mi-mollet, une ceinture en tissu lui barrait les hanches, un tee-shirt noir mi-rentré mi-dehors et une chemise blanche deux fois trop grande, ouverte sur le devant composaient sa tenue. Quant à ses chaussures, les lacets n'étaient même pas faits et le noir en semblait plus qu'usé ; des chaussures qu'on aurait pu juger bonnes à jeter. Un coup de vent venant de dehors fit bouger quelques mèches dorées, mais il ne les remit même pas en place, comme absent de son propre corps, alors qu'elles lui tombaient sur les yeux.

-Bon, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Soyez gentils avec lui. Au moindre problème, prévenez n'importe quel adulte compétent proche, compris ?

-Oui Sensei. Les réponses n'avaient pas fusées de toutes les bouches

-Bon, nous nous étions donc arrêtés sur….

-L'histoire de Yondaime le Grand !!!

-Oui Lee, le prof prenait sa pose nice guy, une p'tite étoile sur sa dent, en réponse à celle de son élève, un pied sur le bureau. Donc ce jour-là, il est dit que……

Naruto sembla enfin réagir, il sortit quelques affaires et prit des notes de temps à autres. Mais son air, son attitude, rien ne semblait vivant en lui, il agissait comme par automatisme. S'il ne bougeait pas de temps en temps, un cadavre aurait paru plus vivant. La première sonnerie résonna. Un groupe se forma autour du blond.

-Salut Naruto… On peut t'appeler par ton prénom hein ?

-…..

-T'aimes notre lycée ?

-Pourquoi t'as changé d'école ?

-…..

-Bé ? T'es muet ?

-…..

-Oh ? Un garçon châtain venait d'abattre ses mains sur la table violement. Naruto les regarda et remonta jusqu'à sa face, lentement, puis il baissa à nouveau les yeux et croisa ses bras sur son pupitre, regardant au dehors.

-………ils se regardaient tous, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

-Bon les gosses, cours suivant.

-NOOOOOOOOON

-Oui oui. Moi aussi je vous aime. Le barbu éteignit sa cigarette contre le bureau et commença son cours quand ils eurent repris leurs places.

Le blond n'avait pas changé d'attitude, continuant de fixer un point loin devant lui. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et ne l'ouvrit pas de la journée, ne se présentant à aucun professeur. A l'heure du repas, il partit manger seul, mettant plus d'une heure à avaler un simple petit sandwich. Son camarade continuait de le regarder d'un œil alors que le blond était sous le cerisier de la cour, dos contre tronc, yeux levés vers le ciel. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un dans cet état mis à part lui-même parfois.

Cet état était permanent. La semaine passa ainsi et rien n'avait changé. Plus personne n'essayait de lui reparler. Il était seul et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Tous les midis, il se rendait sous son arbre et regardait le ciel ; il y resta même le jour où une fine bruine tomba. Ce fut un surveillant qui le ramena sur terre en lui hurlant de s'abriter. Alors il s'était levé, le pas traînant, s'époussetant le derrière, puis il avait continué à regarder quelques instants vers le ciel et avait souri. Un sourire terriblement triste et éphémère. Et lorsqu'il se fut abrité, il n'essaya même pas de se sécher, regardant l'eau couler en totale liberté.

-Il doit être fou.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait laissé un fou venir dans cette école ?

-Pourquoi pas ? On est une école publique après tout, non ?

-Ouais mais quand même……il parle pas, bouge pas, réagit pas…

-……et vous avez remarqué ?

-………le garçon aux cheveux longs regarda sa cousine.

-Il regarde toujours le ciel avec tant de tendresse……la brunette eut quelques rougeurs en le disant et disparut vers la salle de classe alors que la cloche se faisait entendre.

Cours de bio. Etude du corps humain et pour cela l'un des profs les plus pervers de l'école. Un sourire goguenard sur la face, une baguette dans la main pointant les parties d'un mannequin féminin. Kakashi adorait son cours qu'il donnait avec une passion sans retenue, citant parfois des passages de son livre préféré comme références. Tous ses élèves l'écoutaient malgré un certain malaise sur certaines parties. Tous sauf un. Naruto fixait le ciel gris d'au-dehors, soupirant de temps à autres, le regard plus morne que jamais.

-Naruto

-…..

-Naruto

-…..

-Hmmm,… Naruto. Tous les élèves fixaient le blond perdu dans la lune. Ce dernier n'écoutait pas, enfermé à nouveau dans son petit monde.

-Pssstttt. Une jeune fille essayait de le prévenir, le sensei commençant à préparer son arme favorite : la craie cassée, projectile de choc faisant mouche à chaque essai.

-….. mais Naruto ne semblait plus être là.

-Usuratonkachi !

-Hé ! Naruto tourna la tête, cherchant d'où venait la voix. Mais rien.

-…..

-Qui ? sa voix était lourde et un peu plus forte que la moyenne.

-De quoi parles-tu Na…Kakashi regardait son élève chercher de gauche à droite après s'être levé.

-Qui a osé m'appeler comme ça ? Tous se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

-Tu t'appelles plus Naruto… Naruto ?

-Qui m'a appelé Usuratonkachi !!! il renversa sa chaise dans sa rage, le regard morne était à présent vif, empli de feu et d'amertume, mauvais, comme si le personnage semblait sur le point d'éclater.

-…..

-QUI ? le blond tremblait de rage et malgré sa colère, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Personne…. Pourquoi quelqu'un t'appellerait ainsi ? Ce n'est pas…

-…..

Le blond fulminait de plus en plus, tournant la tête de gauche à droite sèchement, cherchant qui aurait pu le dire. Mais personne ne semblait coupable. Il avait dû entendre une voix. Sa voix … à nouveau. Il tourna sa face vers la fenêtre regardant l'étendue bleue, une larme perla. La pluie battait la fenêtre, le laissant entrevoir un paysage déformé sous la forte averse. Il entendit à nouveaux la voix si grave et pourtant si douce.

Naruto recula, butant sur le bureau le plus proche du sien, s'y rattrapant et tapant sur l'élève s'y trouvant. Un regard turquoise le transperça. Il ne le jugeait pas, ne lui reprochait rien, cherchant juste à comprendre. Les orbes azurs se perdirent dans ceux lui faisaient face, semblant les reconnaître, alors la voix résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles. Il y mit ses mains, paniquant. Ca recommençait. Ses poignets le démangeaient, il se les frotta inconsciemment, gêné par les élastiques qui cachaient ses veines, plus particulièrement les quelques traits fins qui s'y trouvaient. Dans ses gestes de plus en plus impatients, il renversa la trousse de Gaara, tremblant. _Pourquoi à nouveau ?_

-Naruto ?

-…..Le blond regarda en l'air, apeuré.

-Usuratonkachi, vis pour moi.

-…..

-Hey Usu…Naruto mit ses mains sur ses oreilles semblant paniquer encore plus.

-Tais toi…. TAIS TOI !!!!!!

Le blond recula encore, remontant la rangée, n'écoutant en rien le professeur qui commençait à aller vers lui. Kakashi arriva au niveau de Gaara qui s'était levé tandis que le blond se collait contre le mur.

-Viens m'aider. Il rechute.

-Rechute ?

-……viens c'est tout.

Naruto continuait de murmurer comme un fou, s'écrasant les mains sur les oreilles, le regard perdu au loin, pleurant et suppliant, repoussant parfois d'une main le vide lui faisant face.

-Sasuke….Sasuke….arrête.

-Naruto…Kakashi se tenait devant lui, mais n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention.

-Sasuke….. arrête. Le regard s'embrumait de plus en plus, bien loin de la réalité environnante. S'il te plaîîît... 

-…..Kakahi se gratta l'arrière du crâne, se demandant quoi faire, ne se décidant pas à lui donner une baffe pour le ramener à eux.

-Sensei….laissez tomber.

-…..Tu penses faire quoi Gaara ? Mais le roux se tenait déjà près du blond.

-Naruto ? les cheveux rouges se mêlèrent à ceux or, le jeune homme craie lui parlant à l'oreille. Naruto c'est Gaara, viens avec moi, on va essayer de le trouver. Tu veux bien ?

-….. Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-……..Un immense coup de tonnerre résonna dans le lointain.

-Naruto ? le regard azur roulait de gauche à droite dans un rythme effréné.

-C'est trop tard…

Gaara sentit le blond se dérober, inconscient. Il l'attrapa, le soutenant contre lui, aussi léger qu'une plume, encore plus pale qu'à son habitude, la bouche entrouverte, les joues toutes mouillées de larmes.

-Kakashi sensei, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-…..Je te fais confiance Gaara.

-Hn, Lee prend ses affaires et amène-les moi.

-Oui.

-Bon vous autre, c'est fini, on reprend le cours.

Tous regardèrent Gaara qui portait Naruto comme une jeune mariée, passant la porte l'air toujours aussi neutre. Le roux n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, plutôt discret et silencieux. Le voir agir ainsi était donc surprenant, même si c'était moins ahurissant que la scène du nouveau. Gaara remontait le long du couloir, le menant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il frappa à la porte à coups de pied.

-J'arrive, j'arrive…. Oui. Une brune lui avait ouvert la porte. …..Naruto que ?

-Kakashi sensei a dit qu'il a fait une « rechute ».

-Entre et mets le sur le lit. Il me faut ses pilules pour….

-Lee va amener son sac. Elles y sont sûrement.

-Bien. Je vais appeler son docteur personnel. Reste près de lui et s'il se réveille fais attention à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Pourquoi ?

-…..Il pourrait essayer de se suicider à nouveau.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts partit derrière un petit paravent où se trouvait son bureau. Gaara attrapa une petite serviette et épongea le front de son camarade, en profitant au passage pour lui laver le visage.

-Tsunade ?

-……le roux se mit à écouter.

-Oui, c'est Naruto. Il a rechuté apparemment. Pourriez-vous venir ?

-……Gaara prit place près du blond qui semblait dormir paisiblement à présent.

-Euh….. Gaara ?

-Oui ? la brune avait toujours le combiné à l'oreille.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose de spécial ?

-……Il a appelé quelqu'un, lui a dit d'arrêter et a ….. entendu une voix je dirais.

-……Merci. La brunette répéta cela à sa collègue.

-……

-Bien, je vous attends vous ….. 5 minutes ? Vous étiez en déplacement ? Bien. Oui, à tout de suite.

Le roux fit comme si de rien n'était. Il continua de veiller sur Naruto tandis que l'infirmière se chargeait de réceptionner le sac. Lee se tordait pour voir derrière le rideau, mais l'infirmière lui barra le chemin et referma la porte. Elle revint vers les deux garçons, l'état de Naruto avait peu changé, il avait encore blanchi et ses lèvres, tout comme ses paupières, tremblaient parfois avant de redevenir aussi calmes que la mort. Shizune sembla prendre quelques notes, regarda quelques éléments et mit le sac sur le bord du lit. Là, elle ouvrit le sac et trouva dans la poche interne des boîtes à plusieurs compartiments où étaient inscrites des heures précises. Elle vérifia et sembla soucieuse. Ladite Tsunade arriva alors, belle femme blonde à l'énorme poitrine.

-SHIZUNE ?

-Ah vous êtes là. J'ai pris sa tension, il s'est calmé mais a des pics par moment. J'ai compté ses pilules, mais il les prend correctement.

-A moins qu'il ne les jette ailleurs.

-Non, j'ai mangé à une table de lui depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il prend exactement deux pilules jaunes et blanches avant le repas et une rouge après.

-……

-Ensuite, il en prend une rouge à chaque pause, ce qui en fait trois lorsqu'il est en cours.

-Un ami ? Tsunade ne s'était pas attendue à avoir autant de renseignements sur son patient.

-Je suis dans sa classe, juste le siège voisin.

-Et tu as remarqué tout cela ?

-Je suis observateur.

-Hummm. La blonde s'approcha et examina le malade. Tsss et son tuteur qui n'est pas là avant 2 jours….. injoignable qui plus est. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à le prendre….

-Je peux le prendre chez moi, si vous voulez. Je vis seul, Gaara regardait Naruto et lui dégagea sa frange. Dites-moi juste ce que j'ai à faire.

-…..Tu n'es pas son ami, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a et pourtant tu veux l'aider ?

-……

-……la blonde haussa les sourcils attendant une réponse.

-Je connais Naruto. Enfant nous étions dans la même classe aussi. Mais il a un jour déménagé pour entrer dans une pension. On a perdu contact. Je le connais…sais.

-Hum il me semblait pourtant que ce gamin n'avait pas d'amis ici. Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Bref. On va aller directement chez toi, on ira chez lui plus tard pour prendre quelques vêtements…. Il faudra aussi que je t'explique.

-Non. Si quelqu'un doit me l'expliquer ce sera lui.

Tsunade regardait Gaara, ses yeux étaient paisibles et brillants, comme s'il avait un trésor sous les yeux et qu'il savait qu'il allait le chérir. Il se leva et partit prendre son sac, revenant, le reprenant contre lui jusqu'à la voiture. Il le mit sur la banquette arrière, mettant ensuite ses genoux sous la tête de son ami. Il indiqua la route menant à chez lui.

La grande maison semblait toute vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron et le roux décida de préparer la maison avant de faire entrer Naruto. Tsunade, elle, voulait inspecter les lieux. Lorsqu'elle donna son accord un quart d'heure, Gaara sortit prendre le blond. Quand il arriva à la voiture, celui-ci était assis sur le bord de la banquette et regardait la façade de la maison, un air absent sur la face.

-Naruto ? Le regard azur croisa le sien.

-Hn….Gaara ?

-Ah enfin tu te rappelles de moi ?

-…..Je suis où ?

-Chez moi, tu reconnais pas ? la voix du roux était douce, t'emménages.

-……

-T'as eu une crise et Tsunade ne veut pas te laisser seul. Donc je me suis proposé pour t'héberger.

-….. J'ai changé.

-J'ai vu. Ca ne me dérange pas, tu viens ? Le roux lui tendit la main, mais l'autre ne la prit pas, regardant à peine, continuant de fixer la maison, puis son regard remonta vers le ciel.

-Elle t'as dit ?

-…..non. J'ai refusé de savoir. Si quelqu'un doit me dire ce qui se passe, c'est toi.

-…….

Le blond sortit de la plage arrière, acceptant enfin la main tendue. Rien n'avait pas changé. Il se dirigea vers la petite résidence qu'il connaissait déjà, entrant et dépassant la doctoresse comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue, suivant une route qu'il connaissait par cœur, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre à l'étage. Ses deux compagnons l'avaient suivi. Tsunade eut un mouvement, se voulant rapide. Elle voyait déjà le corps se défenestrer. Mais une main pâle l'arrêta. Naruto prit place sur le rebord, reposant sa tête contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Peu de temps passa, et la trace de buée qui se formait sur la vitre devint régulière ; il s'était rendormi.

-…..

-C'était sa place.

-…..Il est déjà venu ?

-Oui.

-…..Bien, alors je suis un peu plus rassurée. S'il y a un problème, voilà tout ce qu'il te faut.

La jeune femme lui remit une liste et des boîtes de pilules, puis prit congé. Gaara alluma le chauffage, posant une fine couverture sur le blond et prit place sur son lit, s'enfonçant dans les coussins, regardant son ami dormir comme bien longtemps avant. Il décida de l'y mettre et partit à lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Naruto s'éveilla à peine, tendit les mains vers lui et s'agrippa à lui. Gaara le mena jusqu'au lit où il le coucha avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il n'entendait plus rien, le silence régnait, seul un tic tac persistait dans le couloir, le même qu'avant son départ. Il était à nouveau normal. Il s'assit dans le lit, regardant ce qui l'entourait. La chambre n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. Sur une étagère traînait un cadre. Il se leva en silence, essayant de voir où il mettait les pieds, la lune lui éclairait le chemin. Tendant la main, il l'attrapa et essaya de le voir dans un rayon diaphane.

C'était lui. Lui et Gaara. Il y a quelques années. Avant qu'il ne parte pour un autre collège. Un endroit où tant d'autres choses s'étaient passées.

Un mince sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il caressait d'un doigt le souvenir. Il reposa le cadre, laissant l'atmosphère chaude et amicale l'envelopper. Son regard s'était enfin habitué et pouvait à présent distinguer au mieux la pièce. C'est là qu'il le vit. Gaara dormait recroquevillé dans un petit sofa, recouvert d'un drap fin. Naruto ne le dérangea pas, mettant juste une couverture sur lui et descendit à la cuisine prêtant attention à ne pas faire craquer l'escalier. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il retrouva la pièce, identique à quelques points près comme jadis. Il se mit alors à la recherche de ses pilules, devant en prendre dans la nuit, mais ne les trouva pas dans son sac.

-Naruto ? le blond sursauta.

-Hé ? Pardon Gaara je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, _**j'ai senti que t'étais plus là c'est tout**._

-…..Je cherche mes pilules. Tu as bien pris mon sac ?

-Ouais. Je vais te les chercher, je les ai mises dans la salle de bain, Tsunade me les a confiées.

-Merci. Le blond eut le temps de leur verser un verre de lait à chacun, s'entendant tous les deux sur ce point là, il le savait.

-Tiens. Le roux était revenu, lui tendant une boîte où était rangé sa prise de la soirée.

-Merci. Il prit ses cachets sous l'œil attentif de son compagnon. Gaara savait que l'autre somnolerait bientôt, il avait remarqué cet effet secondaire pendant les heures de classes.

-…….

-….Tu ne me demandes rien Gaara ?

-…..Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

-Mon histoire ne t'intéresse pas? Le blond semblait surpris et attristé en même temps, mitigé entre ces deux émotions.

-Si, mais tu me la raconteras en temps et en heure. Si tu n'en as pas encore envie, je ne te force pas. Quand tu t'en sentiras capable, je serais là.

-Et si je te le dis jamais ? Sa voix était pâteuse.

-Alors jamais je ne le saurais. Viens, tu as encore sommeil.

Gaara tendit la main au blond qui mit deux secondes à réaliser. Il posa la sienne avec une certaine maladresse et suivit son ami sans résistance. Lorsqu'il fut recouché, le roux reprit place dans son sofa et écouta la respiration se régulariser.

-Hnnn. Naruto grommelait doucement.

-…..

-Sasuke…… le blond attrapa un coussin et le serra tout contre lui, tendrement, comme on le ferait avec son amant **_Alors c'est ainsi…. Il aime quelqu'un…..et c'est un prénom de mec…._**

Sur cette dernière pensée, le roux s'endormit assis. Un son le réveilla, il ouvrit ses yeux accablés de sommeil. Naruto tentait de se lever, pleurant le plus silencieusement possible. **_Il n'a pas vraiment changé, il tente toujours de se cacher lorsqu'il pleure._**

-Naruto ? Sa voix s'étrangla et il se racla la gorge.

-Hu ? Oh désolé Gaara je t'ai réveillé ? Je……son regard était fuyant.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Faut que je reprenne un cachet. Le blond tendit la main vers une boîte posée sur la table de chevet proche.

-…..

-T'en fais pas, OK ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je pleure pas.

-Oh…..le roux se leva et prit place près du blond, lui passant un doigt sur la joue, récupérant une goutte salée. Et ça c'est ?

-Hu…uhuu….Gaa…ra…..te …plait….laisse….Mais son ami le prit dans ses bras, le berçant gentiment.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il y a eu……mais si je chope l'enculé qui….

-Hahahaha. Le blond avala son cachet._ Faudrait plutôt choper l'enculeur, Gaara…._

-Naruto ?

-Dis Gaara….. ça te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ?

-……les yeux bleus étaient emplis de peur.

-S'il te plaît.

-……le roux le relâcha et posa une main sur le torse du blond qui se recoucha.**_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_**

-Merci.

-…..Bonne nuit.

-B'nuit.

Gaara éteignit le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Aujourd'hui ils n'iraient pas en cours. Des heures passèrent ainsi, mais il resta près de Naruto sans rien dire, attendant simplement qu'il se réveille. Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsque ce fut le cas. Après un petit sourire gêné et un rapide salut, il slaloma jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en revint, Gaara n'était plus là. Un bruit se fit entendre plus bas, suivi d'un juron. Naruto arriva dans la cuisine où s'étalait une immense flaque de lait. Gaara à quatre pattes épongeait le massacre, l'air mécontent, auquel s'ajouta une légère rougeur à la vue de Naruto.

-Ahahaha, le rire était plutôt discret et surprit Gaara. Plutôt pas d'humeur jouasse au réveil et surtout surpris de l'entendre à nouveau…mais si faible.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Naru.

-Pfff….hahahaha….pardon. pff…. Le blond avait sa main devant sa bouche essayant d'empêcher le moindre pouffement d'en sortir.

-…….**_Il est moins sur ses gardes aujourd'hui ? Ou plus alerte ? _**Bon, on a plus de lait. Je vais me changer et on va aux courses. Là, Naruto n'eut plus envie de rire.

-Euh t'en fais pas pour moi Gaara. Je…..je peux…….

-Tu resteras pas seul.

-Mais……….

-Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Et puis on va aussi passer chez toi.

-Hein ?

-On y est pas allés hier, tu dormais, je ne vais pas te prêter toute ma garde robe non plus. Alors on va te prendre des vêtements et on ira se chercher du lait.

-……

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand t'es si gentil toi ? Le blond semblait surpris.

-Je suis comme ça qu'avec un certain blond. L'exception à ma règle.

-Pourtant t'as mis le temps pour me reconnaître….

-Non, moi je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Mais toi, tu ne semblais pas pressé ….

-……….je….désolé….j'étais pas très….alerte…. c'est que….

-Quoi ? Le roux se releva, l'air fatigué, sortit une serpillière neuve de dessous l'évier et la balança sur la flaque sans autre cérémonie.

-Ben….

-Accouche.

-Hahaha c'est bien toi, même dans l'état où je suis, tu ne me ménages pas. A l'époque où je suis parti, j'ai crisé aussi, et toi, pour me remonter le moral, tu m'avais engueulé…

-Hn…le souvenir fit sourire le rouquin.

-…..Un triste sourire s'étala sur la face cuivrée.

Naruto vint à Gaara. Il l'aimait depuis petit. Ça, il le savait pertinemment. Il avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais et avait choisi de tourner la page. Et la nouvelle qui s'était écrite l'avait rendu fou de douleur. Il aimerait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Pourtant il ne pouvait consciemment regretter celui qui l'avait fait devenir à moitié fou. D'un geste tendre il posa sa main sur la joue blanche_. Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait pour essayer de t'oublier…j'ai pas pu…j'ai pas le droit…. _Naruto le laissa, prit un verre pour ses pilules du matin et Gaara, après quelques regards, le quitta pour se rendre à la douche et lui donner de quoi se changer.

Ils sortirent, habillés pour l'un en noir et l'autre en marron dans la presque totalité de leur tenue. Une fois dehors, quelques regards se dirigèrent vers le couple, Naruto ne semblait pas les remarquer, et cela énervait de plus en plus Gaara. La route fut courte, le roux n'habitant que quelques pâtés de maison plus loin. Il mena Gaara dans un petit quartier à l'aspect chic, les immeubles semblaient avoir un standing certain tout comme quelques personnages qui se promenaient dans la rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment aux couleurs claires. Le blond chercha quelques instants dans son sac et entra.

Un homme qui sortait le regarda de haut, mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Ils continuèrent, prirent l'ascenseur et entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Le loft semblait extrêmement grand. Ils se déchaussèrent et le blond fila vers l'une des portes du fond. Alors Gaara traîna dans la grande pièce qui servait de salle à manger, salon, cuisine et petit hall d'accueil. Une mezzanine non fermée était plus haut. Le regard turquoise se promenait dans l'environnement qui composait l'univers du blond, et un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Tout était trop bien rangé, tout était trop parfait, comme si personne ne vivait ici, mis à part les quelques bols de ramens instantanés finis trônant en bonne place sur la table à manger ou le bar.

Il alla dans la chambre de Naruto et le trouva devant des piles de cartons, empilés dans un chaos sans nom. Il en avait renversé quelques uns sur le lit et choisissait ce qu'il mettrait. Il regarda la chambre, sobre, triste, déprimante. Naruto se retourna, n'ayant pas vu Gaara, le médicament qu'il avait pris tantôt l'avait décalé de la réalité, il tendit la main vers une petite boîte en bois vernie et la fourra dans le sac. Il l'attrapa et retourna vers la porte. La présence de Gaara lui sauta alors aux yeux, et celui-ci lui fit un petit rictus dans un effort pour sourire. Il partit à son bureau, griffonna un mot et passa près de son ami pour le laisser sur le frigo.

-Où est ton tuteur au fait Naruto ?

-Parti pour un petit voyage avec son boss, il revient demain je pense. Il haussa les épaules et cherchait un aimant pour mettre son mot en évidence

-Et il te laisse dans ton état ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit que ça irait.

-Et ça fait longtemps que t'entends des voix ?

-……… toujours aussi direct.

-Les bonnes choses ne changent pas.

-Ah….. intéressant. _Donc ça veut dire que le fait que je t'aime est une bonne chose ? mais…_

-Alors ?

-C'est …… parfois……

-Tu prends bien tes cachets ?

-Ouais. Mais des fois, comme ça, l'un des effets s'annule. Ils savent pas ce que s'est.

-Et t'entends des voix ?

-Ou je revois des scènes.

-Des scènes ?

-……….. Son portable sonna à cet instant. Naruto détourna les yeux, cherchant dans ses poches et finit par le trouver.

-Naruto ?

-S'lut.

-Tsunade m'a mise au courant mais……..

-C'est pas grave. Je suis avec Gaara. Naruto eut un sourire qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

-…….

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je …….. comment dire ….. je

-Tu es encore retenu sur l'un de tes job.

-Désolé.

-Combien de temps ?

-Une semaine dans le meilleur des cas.

-Naru ?

-Hn ? Deux secondes Iruka, le blond l'interrogea du regard.

-Il ne peut pas revenir ?

-……il lui fit non de la tête.

-Combien ?

-……..je ne vais pas te déran…

-……..c'est si tu ne le fais pas que ça m'énerverait.

-…..Une semaine à tout casser.

-Alors reste.

-……. Ok, chef, si c'est un ordre. Hey Iruka, t'inquiète pas pour moi, je pionce chez Gaara.

-…….Bien. Mais au moindre problème….

-C'est bon, je te préviendrai.

Naruto raccrocha et repartit dans sa chambre où il prit un sac plus gros et y fourra divers vêtements en plus. Lorsqu'il eût fini de le remplir, Gaara s'en empara, le regardant sans aucun sentiment de plus quand il lui affirma qu'il pouvait encore prendre son sac lui-même. Ils partirent donc du spacieux mais glacial loft du blond. Ils se rendirent dans un petit supermarché. Naruto ne semblait pas à l'aise, il ne lâchait pas son compagnon d'une semelle. Il avait bien essayé de le dissuader d'y aller, mais le roux ne l'avait pas écouté alors qu'il confiait le sac de sport à l'accueil. Gaara comprit bientôt. Les regards sur le blond étaient déroutants. Parfois indifférents mais souvent curieux ou mauvais. Le magasin était celui de sa rue, et ils le connaissaient sans doute de vue. C'est alors qu'il entendit des commentaires de-ci de-là.

-C'est pas le gamin qui a fait sa crise la dernière fois ? Il nous a dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus non ? Le magasinier regardait une caissière, l'air mauvais.

-Si, j'ai l'impression…..elle fronçait les sourcils l'air réellement mécontente.

-C'est un drogué ce gamin, non ? Une femme d'âge mure interrogeait un homme un peu plus jeune lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le rayon légumes.

-Sûrement, vous devez avoir raison très chère, sa peau a l'air malade.

-Peut-être que c'est contagieux ? Une autre femme s'était mêlée de la conversation sans vergogne, retroussant son nez dans une grimace hautaine.

Gaara tourna la tête vers son compagnon, il est vrai qu'avec son teint, il paraissait malade voire drogué. Il prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, comme pour lui insuffler son courage et la serra. Elle était glacée. Ils se dépêchèrent donc et sortirent bientôt du point de vente, sous les regards de plus en plus haineux des commerçants et clients.

-Désolé

-….. Pour ?

-Pour t'avoir amené ici. Je ne savais pas.

-Pas grave Gaara.

Le blond eut un sourire, un comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, mais il disparut bien vite. Naruto avait les courses en main et ne se plaignit pas de les porter. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin et sortit un paquet de sa poche.

-Tiens.

-………

-T'aimes plus ça ?

-Merci. Quand l'as-tu pris ?

-Quand tu es parti prendre mon sac de sport à l'accueil, ils en vendaient tout frais.

-Ah, j'avais pas vu.

-Héhéhé, j'avais remarqué que tu en mangeais souvent avant et surtout que tu savourais chaque bouchée avec délice.

-Et t'en as pas pris pour toi ?

-……..

-Baka, toujours à penser aux autres. Jamais tu….. oh hé ces yeux là ça marche pas sur moi.

-Hahaha dommage, tout le monde panique quand je fais ce regard.

-Ouais mais je te connais trop bien moi.

-Zut alors.

-Baka. Tiens chope en la moitié.

-Merci. Ils dégustèrent ainsi chacun leur part de cookie aux pépites de chocolat puis reprirent leur route.

-Dis Naru. A ce surnom, le sourire du blond devint plus large encore.

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi on a perdu le contact ?

-L'éloignement…non ?

-Y'a écrit con sur mon front ?

-Euh….

-Stupide.

-Hahaha. Mais Gaara le sentait pas très à l'aise.

-Je t'avais écrit, moi.

-……….je n'ai jamais rien reçu Gaara….il…il a dû bloquer toutes tes lettres….

-Et tu ne m'as jamais écrit ?

-….si au début. Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir de là où j'étais, mes lettres étaient interceptées. J'ai demandé à mes amis de le faire pour moi.

-……..

-Lorsqu'on l'a fait, ils ont vu……et ont interdit à mon amie d'envoyer du courrier pendant deux mois. Je n'ai jamais réessayé….je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu….

-……..je te comprends. Tu as toujours pris extrêmement soin de tes amis.

-……….les yeux ciel s'assombrirent.

-Naru ?

-……….ce n'est rien Gaara, je viens juste de penser que je devais prendre mes cachets. Mais le blond ne cessait de penser à la phrase que son acolyte venait de lui dire. _Si seulement j'avais été un meilleur ami._

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Gaara le mena jusqu'à la pièce du fond et l'y laissa, disparaissant dans sa salle de bain pour prendre de la literie. En revenant, il trouva Naruto endormi sur le matelas nu. Il le recouvrit alors que la pluie qui avait eu une accalmie, tombait à nouveau drue. De temps à autres, il venait vérifier que tout allait bien, et c'était le cas. Le blond se levait dans une torpeur totale et prenait ses cachets puis se rendormait, ne cherchant même pas à manger. Il se leva tard dans l'après midi, la mine meilleure, et attrapa son sac. Il fit certains des devoirs qu'ils avaient eus, et picora à peine le soir même. Il retourna s'endormir après avoir fait son lit. Pourtant, Gaara le retrouva le lendemain dans son lit, roulé en boule contre lui, l'air fragile et prêt à se briser.

La soirée du troisième jour se passa calmement, le blond s'était endormi à son spot habituel, en regardant le soleil se coucher. Le roux vint le chercher pour manger alors que les ténèbres commençait à peine à égratigner le ciel doré et le trouva en plein sommeil. Le spectacle le figea. Plus que jamais, il voulait le prendre contre lui. Les derniers rais de lumière dansaient dans ses mèches or, laissant différentes teintes de jaunes, faisant ressortir sa peau qui semblait plus dorée. Il entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit des orbes endormis légèrement brillants. Il lui fit un sourire qui accéléra les battements de son cœur au point qu'il crut qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

Naruto se leva et le suivit en silence, mangeant dans le même esprit. Le reste de la soirée se passa devant la télé. Il s'endormit tôt, plus par l'effet de ses médicaments qu'autre chose. Le roux le prit dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, sachant que le blond ne dormirait pas dans la sienne. **_Comme quand on était petits…il venait toujours dans ma chambre…_**Il se retourna, voulant dormir dans le salon lorsque la voix de Naruto s'éleva dans le silence.

-Gaara ?

-Suis là Naru.

-…je fais quoi dans ton lit ?

-D'après toi ?

-Oh….tu vas me sauter dessus ? Je te savais pas si pervers.

-……**_c'est pas l'envie qui me manque…_**

-Je plaisante, je sais que t'es pas comme ça.

-….bonne nuit.

-Gaara.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu peux rester.

-Le sofa de cette chambre n'est pas très tripant.

-Qui t'as dit de dormir dedans ?

-Hein ?

-Le lit est assez grand pour deux, non ?

-…..

-Promis, je te mange pas. Le sourire du blond devint un peu plus large.

-Baka.

-…..son sourire resta.

-Bon, bonne nuit alors.

Il se coucha près du blond qui s'endormit bien vite. Le lendemain matin, il le trouva tout contre lui. Il se leva, devant se préparer pour aller en cour. Naruto le suivit bientôt, son air endormi ne le quittant pas à cause des cachets qu'il prit à peine debout. La journée se passa calmement, Shizune le regarda du coin de l'œil pendant l'heure de sport alors qu'il était exempté et restait sous son cerisier. Pendant les cours de la journée, rien ne changeait, il avait toujours l'air ailleurs, ses pilules le rendaient amorphe, mais Gaara prenait des notes pour deux. Certains élèves virent la différence, et réessayèrent de lui parler. Mais rien, une vraie tombe. La seule personne le faisant réagir était le roux ; ce dernier ne l'avait pas connu ainsi et s'en inquiétait. Alors, en rentrant, il l'interrogea.

-Avant, tu privilégiais le contact, non ? Tu ne veux plus d'amis ?

-…..non.

-Vraiment ?

-……

-C'est à cause de tes crises ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-……_avoir des liens ça fait souffrir…c'est ce que m'a dit un Teme._

-Naru ?

-Pour le moment, je ne cherche pas d'amis.

Il décrocha alors son téléphone qui vibrait depuis deux secondes, répondant à Tsunade, la rassurant sur son état. Naruto finit par lui tendre le portable. Lorsqu'il eut rassuré la doctoresse, il décida de ne plus en demander autant au blond qui avait un vague à l'âme évident.

C'est le soir du quatrième soir que tout changea. Le matin avait été le même que les autres, mis à part le bras que le roux avait passé dans la nuit autour du flanc de son comparse alors qu'il tremblait en entendant la pluie. Dans la journée, il fut convoqué à l'infirmerie où Shizune lui remit ses nouvelles doses et il fut examiné par Tsunade, qui en changea le traitement. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à en prendre dans la nuit, devant se contenter d'absorber une double dose de pilules rouges lorsqu'il allait dormir.

Cette soirée là, ils avaient décidé après les cours d'aller voir un film. Assis, devant l'écran, le noir les enveloppa. Le blond lui avait dit de choisir le film ; le roux avait pris des places pour celui qui commençait un quart d'heure après leur arrivée. Gaara regardait le navet auquel ils avaient affaire d'un œil morne, n'en revenant pas d'avoir gaspillé son argent dans un tel film. Le jeu des soi-disant gangsters était pathétique, et la capacité de l'acteur principal sûrement pas poussée à son maximum. Lorsque vint le moment où le meilleur ami du héros mourut d'une balle dans le thorax, Gaara sentit le changement d'attitude chez Naruto. Il essaya de distinguer ses traits dans le noir mais ne voyait pas grand-chose, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair ne zèbre l'écran de long en large, lançant une lumière étincelante dans la salle.

Il distingua alors le visage de son ami. Celui-ci semblait horrifié, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues plus que blêmes. Gaara l'appela doucement, mais l'autre, tétanisé, ne disait rien, vivant ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. La lumière disparut, sa face suivant, Gaara posa sa main sur l'une des joues de Naruto. A ce moment là, le blessé mourut et le héros semblait ailleurs, puis il hurla, hurla sa douleur, hurla sa peine, hurla sa rage. Gaara attrapa Naruto en le sentant trembler et l'amena aux toilettes.

-Ca va mieux ?

-…….

-Naru ? Le roux mit sa main dans son dos, l'apaisant et le rassurant.

-Je…je…ça…va….Naruto semblait perdu, ses cicatrices le démangeaient de nouveau et la boule au fond de sa gorge lui faisait une toute petite voix.

-…..tu sais décidément pas mentir….Gaara le serra dans ses bras, tendrement.

-Gaa…Gaara.

-Hm ? Ayant presque la même taille, le roux eut juste à se décaler pour le voir dans les yeux.

-………Naruto l'embrassa.

-……..devant son silence, Naruto se mit à paniquer.

-Dé…dés….mais Gaara scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, il l'aimait tellement et ne voulait pas le voir ainsi. Naruto passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son ami, abandonnant toute réserve et l'emmena dans une des cabines de toilette.

-Naruto ?

-…….

Mais le blond n'écoutait plus, n'ayant qu'une envie, ne plus ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant la séance, préférant se concentrer sur le bien que cela lui faisait de sentir Gaara contre lui. Il ferma d'une main la porte et son loquet, continuant de l'embrasser, Gaara n'en espérait pas tant, et malgré le fait que sa conscience le lui interdisait, la passion prit le pas sur tout le reste.

Naruto immisça sa langue entre les lèvres de Gaara, jouant avec elle. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur ceux de son acolyte, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Mais le roux ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, surtout devant un tel regard, il échangea sa place avec le blond, passant ses mains sous son haut, l'embrassant dans le cou et lui tirant de petits soupirs d'aise. Il passa ses mains sous celui du roux, caressant la peau devenue plus chaude.

-Gaa…ra….

-Hn ? Le roux lui avait enlevé son haut et lui embrassait le torse, lui laissant de petites rougeurs par endroit.

-Plus….les deux billes bleues jouaient à cache-cache derrière les paupières à peine relevées.

-……Gaara ne semblait pas oser aller plus loin.

Naruto le repoussa un minimum, l'autre se laissa faire, sentant les mains du blond descendre jusqu'à sa braguette puis se glisser en dessous. Il vit Naruto se lécher l'autre main, se l'humidifiant de manière plus qu'indécente, savourant déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Naruto se colla à Gaara, sortant son propre sexe qu'il colla à celui du roux, et commença à les masturber de ses mains moites.

Gaara sentit contre son oreille le souffle chaud et saccadé de son compagnon, auquel se mêla bientôt un élément plus humide qu'il identifia comme étant la langue de Naruto. Ce dernier recula un peu la tête, attrapant l'une des mains de Gaara qui le maintenait contre la paroi de la cabine et la mena jusqu'à sa bouche. Naruto se mit à la suçoter. Ses yeux fermaient, jouant avec sa langue jusque dans les jointures, laissant échapper quelques râles de plaisir. Lorsqu'il les jugea assez mouillés, il dirigea la main pâle jusqu'à son intimité. Gaara le regarda un instant, ne comprenant pas.

Naruto se pencha à son oreille, lui soufflant ce qu'il voulait. L'autre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rougissant un peu de ce que son compagnon venait de lui dire. Alors doucement, de peur de lui faire mal, il présenta son premier doigt. Après quelques instants, il se trouva à l'intérieur de lui, le sentant se contracter, acceptant le membre étranger. Quand le roux en fut à trois doigts, le blond, qui avait arrêtés ses mouvements de va-et-vient de ses mains sur leurs sexes, s'agrippa à son vis-à-vis. Gaara n'en pouvait plus.

-Naru ?

-Hnnnn……haaaa….. Le blond se concentrait sur les sensations que lui faisait vivre son ami en bougeant ses doigts en lui, les écartant, les enfonçant, en en bougeant que le bout, en enlevant un le remontant.

-Hhnnnnnn, même Gaara ne pouvait plus tenir son plaisir au fond de sa gorge.

-Haa..AAaahnnnnnnnnnn aaa

-…..je…je peux ?

-Oui. La réponse lui fut soufflée dans le creux de l'oreille, à peine audible.

-………Gaara l'attrapa par-dessous les fesses et le souleva contre le mur, puis doucement, il se colla à lui, présentant sa hampe au volume doublé à son intimité.

-Aaah…aaa….

-Dé…déso…lé…. le cri du blond semblait en être un de douleur, mais Gaara ne pouvait envisager de stopper maintenant, continuant sa route.

-Con..tinue….aaaahhnnnnnnn

Alors le roux l'empala d'un coup, emplissant l'espace du plus loin qu'il pouvait. Il se colla contre le blond, adossé au mur, reprenant sa respiration. Il tendit la tête et embrassa le blond lorsqu'il le sentit se crisper, tentant de reprendre sa respiration plus silencieusement. La porte venait de s'ouvrir dans un crissement horrible.

-Je reviens maman.

-D'accord.

-Tu m'attends dehors hein.

-Oui. Dépêche-toi, ta sœur nous attend.

-Ouiiii…

La porte juste à côté d'eux claqua, le petit enfant était entré et les deux amants retenaient leurs respirations. Lorsqu'il eût fini son affaire, le petit gars s'en retourna et les deux autres ne bougeaient toujours pas. Alors un rire résonna, Naruto l'embrassa, pressant ses mains sur ses épaules, l'invitant à poursuivre. Alors, Gaara commença à se déhancher, plutôt maladroitement au début, se laissant guider par l'intonation de la voix de son amant qui se mordait la main pour refreiner son plaisir. Leurs corps étaient moite et l'urgence devenait encore plus pressente, Gaara attrapa la hampe dressée du blond et y imposa son rythme, continuant ses coups de butoir, réussissant même à lui tirer quelques cris lorsqu'il heurta en lui un élément qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et Naruto se mit à l'aider, bougeant comme il pouvait pour intensifier les sensations qu'il en retirait, les yeux fermés.

Il sentit dans sa main la semence du blond alors qu'il s'était contracté. Un instant après un nouveau râle, son acolyte le suivit et vint. Il l'écrasa contre le mur et le blond laissa ses jambes autour des hanches du roux, tous deux retrouvant un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire le plus normal possible. Gaara le reposa au sol, sentant sa propre semence s'écouler en même temps qu'il laissait le passage libre. Naruto l'embrassa, se tenant toujours d'une main à son bras. Le roux continua le baiser, l'étendant à sa gorge, descendant le long de son torse. Il se sentit retourné et ouvrit les yeux. Gaara le faisait se pencher et il suivit le mouvement.

-Gaa…Gaara tu fais quoi ?

-Je te débarrasse.

-Hein….hnnnnn

Le roux léchait les traînées de sperme qu'il avait laissée en lui, le nettoyant et goûtant sa propre saveur. Il sentit son amant se contracter un instant lorsqu'il toucha son intimité pour recueillir du bout de la langue ce qui en sortait. Il joua alors, au gré des soupirs qu'il entendait, approfondissant ou non le contact. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il remonta jusqu'à son visage, et Naruto ouvrit des yeux emplis de désir mal contenu. Il l'embrassa et un brouhaha se fit entendre. L'un des films avait sûrement dû se finir. Gaara arracha à regrets ses lèvres des siennes, et après un clin d'œil, sortit. Naruto le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard alors que des personnes rentraient.

Gaara était adossé près du sèche-mains, l'attendant. Sa tenue était impeccable. Naruto l'embrassait des yeux et se posta près de lui, puis ils rentrèrent. Dans la rue, Gaara ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. **_Il avait l'air de paniquer. Un remplacement ? Un moyen d'oublier ? Ou bien m'aimait-il vraiment ? Est ce que ça nous engage à quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser, hein, Naruto ?_** Il décida de faire un test et avança sa main vers la sienne, la prenant. Glacée. Mais elle se resserra dans la sienne. Une fois arrivés, ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher.

Ils étaient en week-end et se levèrent tard. Quand Gaara ouvrit les yeux, Naruto était assis dans le lit. Le roux vit qu'il avait pleuré, mais ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, la réponse lui faisait trop peur. **_Et s'il regrettait ?_** **_Et s'il me détestait de ne pas m'être stoppé ?_** Mais Naruto fit taire pour le moment ses doutes en se penchant et en l'embrassant légèrement. Ce fut cependant Gaara qui y mit plus de teneur. La matinée se cala ainsi, sur bisous et caresses, mais l'inquiétude du roux le rendait malade. Il voulait être plus qu'un vulgaire remplaçant.

Dans l'après midi, Naruto se changea alors que Gaara crut qu'il se serait endormi comme lorsqu'il en avait le temps. Il reparut en tenue décontractée, le teint moins maladif qu'à l'accoutumée, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Gaara le regarda ; il allait de mieux en mieux depuis qu'il était là, mais il lui barra la route d'une main avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Où tu vas ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Tsunade.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Attends je viens.

-Non. La séance sera plutôt longue et…

-C'est rien, je te dépose et tu me bip quant tu auras fini, que je vienne te récupérer. Ensuite, on pourra se promener un peu.

-Ok. Le blond lui fit un sourire calme, montrant son bonheur d'être ainsi la cible de tant d'attention.

Le blond le mena dans un quartier cossu, dans un bâtiment à l'aspect moderne et chic. Il fit signe à Gaara et évita son baiser, un air de panique dans le regard. Le roux comprit, et le laissa. Il monta, accueilli par la blonde en blouse blanche. Elle le fit installer et prit de ses nouvelles, allant rapidement au sujet qui l'intéressait.

-Tu connaissais Gaara ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-M'auriez-vous laissé revenir ?

-J'aurais creusé l'histoire ; tu es fragile lorsque ça concerne tes amis.

-Pour être franc, je ne savais pas s'il allait me reconnaître.

-Comment ça ?

-On est devenu amis jeunes ; Gaara était toujours seul, comme aujourd'hui. Il n'acceptait personne à ses cotés, il ne voulait personne. Moi, je suis arrivé, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul. Je suis resté près de lui, encore et encore, et un jour il m'a parlé. Et on ne s'est jamais lâchés….. quand mon père a appris que j'étais son ami, il n'a pas aimé ça.

-……..

-Il détestait la famille de Gaara. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et puis un jour j'ai compris, j'ai vu son père. Gaara m'a dit qu'il n'allait jamais très loin, il le caressait. Et un jour il a voulu le faire sur moi, alors Gaara m'a protégé. On l'a accueilli à la maison le temps qu'ils lui trouvent un nouveau foyer. Moi je voulais le consoler, j'étais toujours là pour lui.

-……. la blonde mâchouillait le bout de son stylo, le regardant. Naruto semblait misérable mais calme.

-Mon père a cru que Gaara me donnerait de sales manies. Il détestait les homosexuels, il m'a donc envoyé en pension lorsque nous avons passé le primaire.

-Et c'est là que tu l'as rencontré ?

-……….une larme perla. Non pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite.

-……….Bien. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une meilleure mine depuis que tu es avec lui. Mais je voudrais rajouter une chose Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Il est lui.

-Je le sais.

-……. Bien. On se revoit bientôt alors ?

-A vous de voir hahahaha. Elle le regarda intéressée. Il riait, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne l'avait vu le faire.

Il quitta le bureau, faisant sonner son portable quelques instants et attendit à la porte de l'immeuble. Gaara arriva, lui tendant une glace au chocolat et lui prit la main. Ils partirent ainsi se promener dans la ville. Depuis son bureau, Tsunade avait vu le geste du roux et elle espérait que Naruto ne faisait pas ça par désespoir. En rentrant le soir, une silhouette se détacha devant la porte du roux. Naruto lâcha sa main et se précipita, se jetant au cou de l'homme. Gaara le détailla des pieds à la tête. Habillé en salaryman, il se grattait le bout du nez et riait de bon cœur. Mais sa face révélait une certaine inquiétude.

-Bonjour….Gaara, je présume ?

-Oui. Bonjour.

-Je suis Iruka, son tuteur.

-Tuteur ? Le regard azur fuit un instant ses yeux.

-Oui, je suis revenu pour deux semaines environ, et je suis venu te prendre. Il faut encore que l'on s'installe et je t'ai même ramené un cadeau de mon petit voyage

-Bien.

Gaara n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il fit entrer son petit monde chez lui, Naruto partit prendre son sac et ses affaires. Lui mit Iruka plus à l'aise en l'invitant dans le salon. Il regardait l'intérieur de la maison avait curiosité, ne parlant pas vraiment. Gaara le trouva un peu naïf, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience qu'il fallait mieux entourer Naruto que ça.

-Merci de l'avoir pris sous ton aile.

-Je ne laisse jamais mais amis dans la panade.

-Ah oui ? Le brun lui souriait, l'air un peu gêné qu'il lui rappelle sa non présence pendant la crise du blond.

-Oui. Surtout lui. Son murmure n'échappa pas à Iruka.

-Bon, j'ai tout, on peu y aller.

-………ok Naruto…..dis-moi Gaara.

-Hn ? Le roux s'était levé, voulant prendre le sac du blond, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire cette fois.

-Quand je suis en déplacement, est-ce que tu pourrais garder un œil sur lui ?

-……Ma porte lui est toujours ouverte.

-Merci.

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte, le blond se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, geste qui surprit Iruka et Gaara, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Naruto souriait, l'air heureux, et alla jusqu'à la voiture. Iruka ne revenait pas du changement en une semaine de son protégé. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis prés d'un an et demi ; il riait et semblait plus vif. Tsunade l'avait tenu informé des changements de prescription. Et tout cela grâce à la présence d'une seule et unique personne.

Gaara regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Naruto se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Quand ils ne furent plus en vue, il rentra et fit quelques pas. Mais il n'avait jamais remarqué avant que sa maison fût aussi calme, si silencieuse, si énervante. Même le petit rire qui aurait pu paraître timide de Naruto, avait donné vie à son lieu de résidence. Sans grande envie, il mena son existence, comme il le faisait avant son arrivée, l'air neutre mais l'esprit en ébullition. Ne supportant pas de manger seul, il finit devant la télévision et le pire fut sa nuit. Sa main cherchait près de lui la présence du blond, et il mit du temps à s'endormir. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, croyant le sentir à ses cotés, mais personne. Il avait pensé que les tremblements dont Naruto était parfois pris étaient fatigants, mais ne pas les sentir et ne pouvoir l'apaiser était à son avis bien pire.

Le lendemain, il éteignit le réveil bien avant l'heure. Il se prépara, prit un petit-déjeuner rapide, trouvant un paquet de cookies que le blond avait dû lui acheter lors de leurs dernière sortie sans qu'il ne le voie. Il eut enfin un sourire, et se dépêcha de prendre son bus pour se rendre en cours. Lorsqu'il arriva, Naruto était sous le cerisier, tête vers le ciel mais yeux fermés comme pour se reposer.

-Salut Naru.

-Ne ? Bonjour Gaara. Sa voix n'était plus si terne et son salut fut plutôt chantant.

-Ça a l'air d'aller.

-Ooohhh c'est quoi cette voix ? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

-…….. le roux prit place près de lui.

-Ahahah, t'en fais pas, j'ai mal dormi aussi. Le blond s'accrocha à lui mais ne lui fit pas de baiser, étant tout de même au milieu de la cour.

-Hey, les deux pédés, on rentre bientôt en cours alors….

-Ça te dérange ?

-Huh ? Kiba regardait les deux comparses, Naruto fit un rictus et se pencha, passant le bout de sa langue de bas en haut sur la joue de Gaara. QUE ?

-Hahaha.

-…….Gaara ne disait rien, cela ne le gênait pas et au moins son territoire était marqué. Plusieurs personnes les regardaient d'un drôle d'œil.

-Eh ben, je me disais que vous vous entendiez bien mais à ce point. Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas, mais faites plutôt attention à eux là-bas, ils l'ont mauvaise.

-Ok. Le blond fit un immense sourire.

-En fait t'es plus sympa que je le croyais, pourquoi tu ne parlais jamais avant ?

-Pas d'humeur, et là j'ai pris une décision.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais.

La sonnerie résonna et Kiba les attendit, puis ils se rendirent en cours, échangeant leurs avis sur un devoir. Gaara ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de Naruto mais trouvait cela encourageant, il redevenait celui qu'il était. En cours, il sembla un peu plus endormi, surtout après la prise de ses pilules et là, ça fit tilt chez Kiba. Il comprenait pourquoi le blond était souvent amorphe et ailleurs. Mais Gaara remarqua quelques petits regards vers le ciel de temps à autre, toujours chargés d'une lueur triste. A l'heure du repas, ils mangeaient tout deux sous l'arbre lorsque Kiba vint les rejoindre, accompagné d'autres personnes. Gaara ne s'inséra pas vraiment dans les conversations, et le blond sembla un peu plus réservé, mais il répondait à certaines questions.

Le lendemain se passa presque à l'identique, Naruto parlait un peu plus sauf quand les effets de ses médicaments lui détruisaient à moitié le cerveau. Dans ce cas-là, Gaara reprenait la discussion. En revanche, ce qui en éberlua plus d'un fut le geste de Naruto qui, aux moments où il ne supportait pas vraiment les effets de sa dose, se serrait contre le roux qui lui passait un bras autour du torse. Mais aucun commentaire ne fut fait. D'ailleurs, dans l'après-midi, lorsque le groupe désigné par Kiba vint leur chercher des crosses, ce dernier s'interposa avec ses amis.

Ils s'embrassaient parfois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, à l'angle d'un couloir ou encore sous un escalier, et ils se permettaient des petites caresses sur les bras lorsqu'ils passaient l'un près de l'autre. Mais les doutes de Gaara étaient toujours là, et l'attitude du blond l'empêchait de le lui demander, préférant garder tout cela pour lui pour l'instant.

Le troisième jour était celui avec deux heures de sport, de la récréation à l'heure du repas. Naruto était assis, somnolent et les regardait faire du saut de haies. Plusieurs personnes se les prirent, tombant, jurant. D'autres riaient. Gaara s'élança après un signe à Naruto et finit parfaitement sa course. Cela fit rager Kiba, s'étant lui ramassé en plein milieu et devant recommencer, il passa son bras autour des épaules du roux et lui parla, finissant par rire. Gaara eut un sourire et rejoignit Naruto.

Leur professeur, une jeune femme énergique qui agitait les bras dans tous les sens, s'énervait contre Chôji, plus intéressé par son paquet de chips que par la séance, puis elle invectiva deux jeunes filles qui se disputaient les faveurs de Neji, qui avait plus d'intérêt pour les fourches dans ses cheveux que pour elles, et leur demanda de faire des tours de terrain. Lorsqu'un abruti aux cheveux argents ramenés en catogan et aux lunettes rondes, s'étala de tout son long, s'éclatant le menton au sol, la prof décida de mettre fin au cours, l'air totalement découragé. Une demi-heure d'avance qui faisait extrêmement plaisir à la classe qui se précipita aux vestiaires, tandis qu'elle demandait à Gaara et à Naruto de ranger les affaires utilisées.

Naruto entreposait les haies contre le mur alors que Gaara les lui amenait, finalement, le roux le poussa, resserrant plus les éléments les uns contre les autres. Naruto le regarda, assis sur un matelas de saut en hauteur. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, mais à l'instant même, il avait une envie de lui irrépressible. Il se mit dans son dos et joignit ses mains sur son torse.

-Naruto, je suis tout collant là.

-Hm hm, je sais. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule, affirmant d'un mouvement de tête qu'il savait.

-Faut que j'aille me doucher et…..

-J'ai envie de toi. Pas toi ?

-Non j'ai pas envie de moi.

-Baka, hahaha, et puis ici il n'y a personne……

-……..on est au lycée je te dirais.

-Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué, zut alors. Gaara se retourna tout contre lui, tendant ses lèvres en souriant à pleines dents.

-Et après tu vas encore marcher bizarrement.

-J'ai marché bizarrement ? Le blond eut une rougeur.

-Ouais.

-Et tu me dis ça avec un sourire, tchhh, je vais te punir.

-Hein ?

Naruto avait déjà disparu de sa vue, accroupi. Gaara sentit contre ses cuisses ses mains le caresser et ses lèvres s'emparer de son sexe. Déjà fatigué par son sport, le roux s'appuya contre l'étagère lui faisant dos, il en attrapa les barres de fer, les serrant alors que Naruto le triturait du bout de sa langue. Une plainte s'éleva de sa gorge, il regarda le blond et vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Cela l'énerva, comme la première fois, **_qui vois-tu en fermant les yeux ainsi ? Moi ? Lui ?_** Pour se changer les idées, il tapa sur l'épaule du blond qui le fixa, se relevant à sa demande. Gaara le traîna jusqu'au matelas et lui enleva la tenue de sport qu'il devait tout de même porter même s'il ne faisait rien. Il le chevaucha et le blond reprit les mouvements de va-et-vient buccaux qu'il lui faisait. Alors, Gaara décida de se lancer. Seuls les bruits de succion et de langues se faisaient entendre, suivis de temps à autres d'un gémissement des deux amants. Gaara sentait ses sens partir en vrille. il déglutit tant bien que mal et décida d'utiliser ses doigts, les humidifiant, lorsqu'il commença à pénétrer le blond, se dernier eut un petit sursaut de plaisir, mais le laissa faire, acceptant la présence, se décontractant au maximum. Gaara avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche, Naruto continuait son jeu de langue, insistant particulièrement sur son point le plus sensible.

-Na…na….

-Finis dans ma bouche.

-Hnnnnn…su..sûr ?

-Hnnn.

Le roux ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et jouit, entendant le blond avaler le liquide. Il laissa l'avant de son corps s'affaisser sur les jambes de son amant, reprenant plus lentement, le souffle court, l'esprit un peu plus clair. Naruto avait stoppé et avait agrippé ses mains aux cuisses de Gaara qui continuait avec un peu plus d'entrain son manège.

-Gaa…

-Vas-y.

-Mais….

-…….pour toute réponse, Gaara taquina le gland du bout de la langue, faisant gémir Naruto.

-Hhhaaaaaaaa nnnnnnn

Il sentit le liquide âpre lui remplir la bouche, l'avala, continuant ses léchouilles. Gaara se redressa et se retourna, le blond avait une expression d'extase. Mais les yeux toujours fermés. Gaara tiqua, et toujours le chevauchant l'embrassa. Naruto y mêla sa langue, savourant les sensations qui s'étaient répandues dans son corps et le laissait léthargique pour une raison autre que médicamenteuse.

-Hum, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais j'ai déjà renvoyé la prof une fois…..

-Que ? Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds, fixant ceux de Gaara.

-….je ne pourrais pas le faire deux fois à mon avis…..

-KIBA !!

-…oui ?

-BAKA !!! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?!

-Ben je suis revenu voir pourquoi vous mettiez autant de temps, et quand j'ai entendu les raisons du pourquoi……

-Tu…nous as….entendus ?

-……mouais. Bon elle est en vue là, habillez-vous.

-…………

Gaara se releva, riant sous cape. Naruto avait l'air offusqué, mais Kiba n'avait rien vu, étant resté tel un gardien devant la porte. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il était rouge homard et mit un petit moment avant de pouvoir les regarder. Anko arriva, les regardant d'un drôle d'œil, une main tendue.

-Mes clés.

-Oui m'dame. Gaara les lui tendit après la réponse de Naruto, soulagé de les avoir retrouvées dans sa poche.

-Vous étiez encore là, vous deux ?

-Naruto a eu un petit malaise, je l'ai laissé se reposer ici sur un matelas.

-Ok. Tu as bien fait Gaara. Toi, tu vas aller bouffer, c'est l'heure, ensuite tu ne tourneras pas de l'œil, reprends des forces, mon p'tit gars. Et manges une barre chocolatée, ça te redonnera du tonus.

-Oui m'dame.

-Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu dit que Kakashi me cherchait ?

-C'était pas lui ?

-……..non.

-……désolé, j'avais cru le voir vous faire signe.

-……pfff Kiba, tu dois avoir besoin de lunettes.

-Je suis désolé m'dame. Le jeune homme eut un air plus que désolé qui la fit sourire.

-Mouais, bon les gosses, je ferme alors allez bouffer.

-Oui, désolé.

-Hn.

Elle avait à peine fait dos que Kiba pétait un sourire moqueur aussi large que sa face, le V de la victoire, dandinant des hanches. Naruto lui fit un énorme sourire, réprimant un pouffement et ils s'en allèrent vers la cafétéria. Ils achetèrent de quoi manger et le blond retourna sous son cerisier, prenant ses pilules. Kiba le regarda faire, mais passa à un autre sujet. Naruto mangea assez vite et vacilla rapidement. Gaara mit le blond dos à lui et se reposa contre lui.

-C'est quoi, comme médocs ?

-ch'ai pas. Gaara mangeait son sandwich sans grand appétit. Il aimait Naruto et le faire avec lui. Mais toujours la même chanson lui revenait encore et encore lui torturer le cerveau. **_Est-ce avec moi qu'il le fait ?_**

-……..Kiba mangea le repas que Naruto lui avait offert pour son aide, savourant encore plus, n'ayant rien eu à payer.

-Merci.

-Hein ?

-Pour tout à l'heure, merci de nous avoir aidés.

-Offf, entre potes.

-…..

-On est bien potes ?

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai eu qu'un ami.

-Ah ? Le regard turquoise le transperça, cherchant ses mots.

-Mais vu comment tu es, je suis d'accord. Tu es un mec sur qui on peut compter.

-Bien sûr hahaha.

-…….

-….. le rire de Kiba se stoppa. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis comme moi, toi.

-Non.

-Allez, amis. Kiba tendit la main et attendit celle de Gaara qu'il serra.

Un peu plus loin, d'une salle, un regard transperça le trio. Les yeux étaient durs et ne lâchaient pas la scène d'un millimètre. La cloche se fit entendre au moment où Hinata arriva toute timide en compagnie de son cousin. Ils se levèrent, réveillant Naruto qui grommela un peu, les yeux rouges de sommeil, puis ils se rendirent au dernier cours de la journée.

Dans l'après-midi, le blond devait aller à son rendez-vous chez Tsunade, alors le roux le laissa avec Iruka et partit chez lui. Il ne supportait plus la solitude dans laquelle il vivait, même le volume presque à fond de la télé ou de la radio n'y changeait rien. Et les questions qui le torturaient, il n'en pouvait plus. La nuit passa trop vite à son goût. Il dormait mal en ce moment, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à suivre.

Le lendemain, il vint en cours et tout était pareil : bises, caresses, un regard de temps à autres, un sourire. Le roux était apaisé, mais venaient aussi les longs moments de silence où il regardait le ciel. Le prénom revint à sa mémoire, il voulait lui demander qui c'était, mais il avait dit que Naruto lui parlerait lorsqu'il le voudrait, alors il ne se sentait pas capable de le lui demander. Naruto remarqua que son amant semblait parfois distant, mais ses peurs étaient effacées lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Le vendredi soir arriva, Gaara regarda le blond en coin, il n'avait rien dit, il ne savait pas ses projets, espérant le voir venir dormir chez lui.

-Naru ?

-Hm ? Le blond était lové contre lui alors qu'il attendait que Iruka arrive.

-Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? Tu viens chez moi ?

-…….je…je t'ai pas dit ?

-…..quoi ?

-Je vais voir un ami.

-……..

-Ça me prendra le week-end, il n'est pas ici.

-…..ok. Le roux l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Gaara ?

-Iruka arrive.

-…….

Le roux fit un signe à la voiture, y amenant Naruto qui le regardait en coin. Lui faisant un dernier signe, il le laissa partir. Lorsque la voiture ne fut plus en vue, il ne put se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Il traîna, tentant de se changer les idées. Arrivé chez lui, il était tard. Il mangea en silence, fit ses devoirs, rangea sa maison, mais rien ne lui faisait oublier sa frustration. Il trouva le temps bien trop long, le week-end passait à vitesse d'escargot, et aucun appel de Naruto.

Lorsque la semaine reprit, le blond l'attendait sous le cerisier. Se tenait devant lui un jeune homme aux cheveux argent. Gaara reconnut Kabuto, qui portait toujours son pansement sur son menton. Naruto le regardait en secouant la tête et lorsqu'il vit Gaara, il accourut vers lui, lui sautant presque au cou. Son teint n'était plus maladif, il reprenait des couleurs et son regard semblait plus vif. Gaara n'eut pas le cœur de briser cela et ne demanda rien, écoutant ce que le blond lui disait, accueillant Kiba, saluant d'un mouvement de tête ses camarades.

La journée fut presque identique aux autres : le blond l'embrassa goulûment à l'abri des regards pendant la récréation. Le soir, Naruto semblait un peu ailleurs, ses médicaments lui faisaient toujours le même effet. Mais il n'en profita pas pour l'interroger, le rendant gracieusement à son tuteur. Sa soirée se passa dans le même esprit : il voulait le toucher, il voulait le prendre, il le voulait uniquement pour lui. Et il semblait lui échapper d'une certaine manière.

Le lendemain matin, Kabuto était encore là. Il accéléra mais le cancrelat prit la fuite, retirant à regret sa main de l'épaule du blond. Naruto semblait ennuyé, mais offrit l'un de ses sourires à son amant et alla en classe à sa suite. Plusieurs contrôles survinrent, ils n'eurent presque aucun moment seul à seul. A la fin des cours, Iruka était déjà là, et Gaara se mit à le détester. Mais après un sourire, il laissa s'en aller sa moitié. Il était dans son lit, seul, avec pour unique témoin la lune ronde. Gaara ne bougeait plus, seule sa respiration trahissait sa présence. Il regardait son téléphone portable, le suppliant de sonner. Et ce cher téléphone lui répondit, vibrant, s'allumant, turlutant en fête. Il décrocha en hâte.

-Oui ?

-C'est Naruto.

-Oui….

-Je voulais savoir…tout va bien ?

-…. oui.

-Gaara…vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre en ce moment….

-…….. **_ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si tu m'aimes comme tu as l'air de l'avoir aimé._** Oui tout va bien Naru.

-…….Gaara.

-Hn ? Le roux regardait par la fenêtre, regardant la lune.

-J'ai envie de toi.

-…….. Le roux entendit un gémissement.

-…….

-…….. un nouveau gémissement, le roux décolla son oreille du combiné.

-Gaa.. Aaaah

-Naru ? Gaara regardait son portable, se demandant se qu'il se passait.

-Mais le..hau oooo….haut parleur….hnnnn

-………….Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Là aaa ? je…me caresse…..le torse….Gaara entendit le téléphone être posé ou plutôt tombé, ainsi qu'un froufrou de vêtements sur autre chose.

-Na…naru ? Sa voix s'était étranglée, Gaara avait suivi son conseil, mettant à voix haute son appareil, le posant sur sa table de chevet.

-Ferme…les …yeux hnnnn….le roux s'exécuta. Ta main est mienne.

-………

-La mienne est tienne.

-……….

-Je la mets entre tes lèvres, le roux suivit les instructions. Maintenant, je la glisse leeeentement le long de ta gorge, sa voix était suave, douce comme le miel. Gaara sentait sa main comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

-Je te caresse le torse……je te pince….plus fort….je te caresse…..

-Na…Naru….to..

-Hnnnn aaaaa, entendre juste sa voix excitait encore plus le blond.

-Je…gli…glisse ma main sous tes vêtements, j'arrive…à…à ton sexe…je…te l'effleure à peine, encore…encore….aaa….encore….et je te l'agrippe.

-Hmmmm, Gaara continuait, suivant au mot près ce que son amant lui disait.

-Doucement…… lentement, je ré humidifie….haaa….mes doigts, je…. te caresse, plus vite….sa voix se brisa alors qu'il s'affligeait la même sentence.

-Na…na…..Gaara sentait le plaisir monter en lui et lui irradiait les reins.

-...aaahhhh……plus…plus…..mais Naruto n'arrivait plus à articuler, les vagues de plaisir se propageaient dangereusement en lui.

-Hnnnn aaaa Narutooo….Gaara hurla son nom, entendant le sien sonner de la même manière au bout du fil.

-Gaa…raaaaaa….AaaaAAhaaa….

-Naru….aaaa….Aaaaa… ensembles il cherchait de l'air, ensemble il avait joui.

-Aaaa…..AAaaa…..aaaaa

-Aaaa….Hn…aaaa….Aaaa….

-Je t'aime.

-…………….

-Bonne nuit.Gaara ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit, mais le silence qu'il entendait lui fit peur.

Et sans attendre, il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas pensé, il avait juste dit ce que son cœur lui avait dicté. Le silence était lourd, le silence l'avait blessé, mais lui seul. Il avait la sensation d'être utilisé, il n'en pouvait plus. Extenué, affaibli psychologiquement, il ferma les yeux, pleurant en silence, glissant vers le sommeil. Jamais il n'aurait cru pleurer pour quelqu'un et pourtant il ne pouvait ravaler ses larmes.

Au matin, un mal de tête le prit, mais après un cachet il partit en cours, de bien mauvaise humeur, oubliant même de prendre son petit-déjeuner alors que le blond s'était évertué à l'obliger à le faire. Kabuto, toujours Kabuto, face au blond, une main sur sa joue…il ne voyait pas les yeux du blond. Il s'approcha et l'autre disparut. Il ne demanda rien, il n'en avait pas envie, il était épuisé. Naruto essaya de lui parler, mais il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, bien trop pensif. A l'heure du sport, il passa sa hargne, jouant au foot comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Kiba regarda Naruto. Gaara était toujours calme depuis qu'ils côtoyaient la même classe, il ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Mais le blond ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi quand il l'interrogea. Kiba le regarda prendre le ballon, ne jouant pratiquement qu'en solo, marquant des buts rageurs. Naruto semblait inquiet, cela se voyait. Ils allaient aller manger lorsqu'ils apprirent que le prochain prof ne serait pas là, alors le roux stoppa net sa marche rapide. Il sentit la main de Naruto se mettre dans la sienne, il la regarda froidement. Naruto remarqua le regard, Kiba également. Hinata se cacha même derrière Neji qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais fronça les sourcils. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, personne ne comprenait. Quand la fin du repas sonna leur séparation, il rentra directement chez lui, presque sans aucun au revoir et se jeta sur son lit. Tout était confus, tout s'embrouillait. Il s'endormit d'une traite

Naruto le regarda s'en aller. Kiba croisa les bras mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Le blond sentait tout un tas de sentiment qu'il croyait avoir oubliés remonter en lui, l'angoisse le reprit. Inconsciemment, il agrippa l'un de ses poignets, se mordant la lèvre, le grattant, une larme à l'œil. Kiba regarda Neji, ce dernier les savait proches, plus l'un et l'autre qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans le groupe mis à part Gaara. Il fit signe aux autres, attrapa la main de sa parente et s'éloigna. Naruto continuait de se gratter le poignet, sous son bandeau qu'il ne quittait jamais. Kiba l'attrapa, le montant à son niveau et le découvrit.

Sa face changea, la surprise était importante. Il regarda Naruto qui se l'était déjà recouvert, se le tenant, et le mettant de côté comme pour le cacher. Kiba cherchait ses mots, Naruto se mit à pleurer, n'arrivant plus à se stopper. Le châtain ne put faire que ce que son instinct lui ordonnait, il le prit contre lui et le berça gentiment, ne demandant rien, tentant juste de le calmer. Quand il se reprit, Kiba comprit à son regard qu'il ne voulait rien dire, alors il lui ébouriffa juste les cheveux en souriant.

-Si t'as besoin de moi, je suis là. Je ne dirai rien aux autres.

-……….Naruto tenta un sourire et partit en direction de l'entrée du lycée, comme fuyant. La voiture de Iruka arriva à cet instant et stoppa sa course. Naruto sembla indécis et monta.

-……………

Le lendemain, Gaara se leva, d'un pas automatique il se rendit au lycée, d'un pas tout aussi mécanique, il se dirigea vers le cerisier. Mais Naruto n'était pas là. Il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui. Il aperçut un reflet doré, vers lequel il se dirigea. La scène le stupéfia, à l'angle du bâtiment principal, Kabuto embrassait à pleine bouche Naruto qui avait ses mains sur son torse. Il n'eut même pas la force de lui hurler dessus, Kabuto le lâcha en le voyant. Naruto se recula un minimum l'air rêveur et vit Gaara.

**_Alors n'importe qui te convient. C'est ça ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu faisais l'amour ? C'était à un autre ?_** Sans un mot, il se retourna, rebroussant chemin, accélérant, quittant l'école. Naruto courut après lui, les effets des médicaments qu'il venait de changer le rendaient lourd, maladroit, son cerveau avait du mal. Kiba avait tout vu, étant arrivé juste après Gaara. Naruto attrapa le haut du roux et le tira à lui, Gaara se retourna et lui mit une claque qui résonna dans le silence de la matinée.

Gaara parti, Kabuto s'approcha de sa proie et la remit sur ses jambes. Il tendit les lèvres, l'embrassant à nouveau. Naruto réalisa, il mit ses mains, essayant de le repousser, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait aucune force dans les membres. Kiba écrasa son poing dans la mâchoire de l'argenté et se mit à le rouer de coups de poing, de pied, de genou, au gré des positions que prenait le corps de son adversaire. Neji l'arrêta, d'autres se chargèrent de vérifier l'état de la loque à terre. Il semblait avoir le nez cassé et un bras en bien mauvais état.

Près d'eux, Naruto était au téléphone, lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha, il eut un sourire, il pourrait lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Mais plus le temps passait, plus son expression se figea, puis se décomposa, finissant par un désespoir profond. Il laissa tomber à terre le portable qui sonnait vide, l'autre ayant raccroché. Il le regardait horrifié, se tenant les bras, tremblant, les larmes revinrent. Kiba le prit dans les siens et le berça, Kabuto allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire une méchanceté et ce fut Neji qui la lui ferma d'un coup de botte qui horrifia sa cousine. Naruto ne semblait pas se calmer, il avait porté ses mains à ses oreilles, se les bouchant, remuant la tête négativement, continuant de pleurer. Kiba posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, Naruto le regarda, toute vie avait quitté son regard. En cet instant, le Naruto de départ était revenu. Il était plus mort que vif. Kiba sentit ce qui allait se passer, il voulut l'agripper mais l'autre se déroba et prit la fuite.

Il allait le poursuivre lorsqu'un surveillant lui attrapa le bras, il allait avoir des explications à donner. Il regarda méchamment son interlocuteur, il fut emmené au bureau du proviseur, s'expliquant encore et encore. Lorsqu'il raconta ce qui se passait, le proviseur le regarda et était tenté de le croire. Alors dans un doute, il le laissa partir, sachant qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de faire taire Kabuto, même si cela n'était pas juste envers son élève.

Kiba regarda sa montre, il était bien tard, plus d'une heure était passée. Le proviseur lui avait donné pour mission de se rendre chez Gaara et de vérifier ce qui se passait, n'arrivant pas à le joindre et voyant que le jeune homme n'aurait pas lâcher ainsi l'affaire. Il téléphona à Naruto, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, son mobile étant resté dans la cour, récupéré par Hinata qui répondit en s'excusant.

Gaara était arrivé chez lui, il claqua la porte, explosa son sac sur un coin du sol, fit voler ses baskets et fila vers sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, sa rage était extrême, il regarda de travers son oreiller et se défoula. Une droite, une gauche, encore et encore, finissant par faire voler ses plumes en le déchirant, il tomba alors à genoux, front contre matelas et laissa une douce torpeur le prendre. Sa sonnette résonna une fois, puis deux, continuant une vingtaine de fois, il se leva et passa la tête par ma fenêtre qui se trouvait juste au-dessus.

-Gaara….je…..

-………en voyant Naruto, le regard turquoise devint froid et il rentra dans sa chambre.

-Gaara ! Laisse-moi entrer !!!

-………

Mais personne ne lui répondait, sinon que le silence et le gazouillement des oiseaux qui l'horrifiait. L'heure de sa prise était passée, il se remit à trembler, il appelait doucement, murmurant, mais Gaara se tenait dans un coin de sa chambre, pleurant de frustration, se sentant trahi, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son blond. Naruto s'était assis dans le petit jardinet de la résidence, en tailleur, regardant la fenêtre, pleurant, il se grattait le poignet sans le voir, le sang se réceptionnant dans le bandeau qu'il portait pour les cacher. Il n'en pouvait plus, se balançant d'avant en arrière, son esprit sombrait de plus en plus, les pilules n'avait plus aucun effet maintenant, le petit équilibre qu'il avait trouvé depuis son retour s'était évaporé. Il angoissait, un chuchotis lui glaça le sang. Il serra les lèvres, elles tremblaient, la voix lui vrillait les tympans. Il implora doucement. Mais rien n'y fit, une voix s'éleva d'outre-tombe et le nomma avec des consonances douces, amoureuse, lui susurrant des paroles qu'il avait tant aimé entendre.

-Tais-toi ! Il pensait hurler cet ordre mais murmurait à peine.

-Usuratonkachi je t'ai…

-TAIS-TOI !!! Mais plus il hurlait moins sa voix était forte.

-Us… Naruto leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, l'autre lui en voulait, son regard avait été si froid.

-……….Gaa…ra…. il se mit à trembler plus violement, comme pris de spasmes. Il avait si froid alors que le soleil était si haut. Et d'un coup, il se figea.

Les yeux à demi-fermés, il revivait par flash les moments les plus heureux qu'il avait connus. Il y avait Gaara, un sourire magnifique sur la face, mais quelqu'un avait été à un moment de sa vie aussi important que lui et son sourire lui emplissait le cœur de bonheur. Dans un murmure, celui du prénom tant aimé, il fit un pas, en engagea un autre et ainsi de suite. Naruto marchait droit devant lui, il monta dans le bus qui venait d'arriver, valida sa carte d'un geste automatique. Le chauffeur tiqua mais ne lui dit rien, d'autres personnes s'écartèrent de lui alors qu'il prenait place. Naruto semblait en plein trip, les pupilles dilatées, un sourire béat aux lèvres, le teint cireux. Le long de son voyage il murmura quelques mots, répondants à des questions que lui seul entendait, appelant sensuellement son compagnon. Il changea de bus plus d'une fois, ses pas le guidaient, il les suivait, dans une euphorie onirique apaisante.

Gaara entendait sa porte qui ployait sous les coups, il se décida, se rinça la face, se la sécha, ne put se regarder dans le miroir, regrettant tellement de ne pas lui avoir demandé de lui expliquer, mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Il alla jusqu'à l'origine du bruit, prit une inspiration et ouvrit, l'air mécontent. Il ne comprit pas trop, se retrouvant juste à terre, un corps sur le sien, le tenant au col et lui hurlant dessus. Il renversa la personne, n'y comprenant rien et envoya son poing dans sa face, mais il fut retenu au dernier moment.

Kiba était sous lui, l'air plus menaçant que jamais, la colère déformant ses traits, à sa droite, lui tenant sa main, Neji le transperçait de ses yeux laiteux. Il l'aida à se lever et fit de même pour Kiba. Le trio se regardait en chien de faïence, l'un attentif aux mouvements violents qu'auraient pu avoir les deux autres, le second n'ayant d'yeux que pour le roux et ce dernier jaugeant les deux autres avec froideur.

-Où est Naruto ?

-……..

-Où est-il ?

-Je croyais que tu étais lui.

-Parce que tu l'aurais frappé !!!! Kiba leva le poing, mais Neji le stoppa.

-Que foutez-vous là ?

-On a eu du mal à trouver, on s'est perdus. On est venus voir comment ça se passait.

-Pffff.

-Pfff quoi, pauvre débile !!! Naruto est mon ami, et s'il a besoin de moi, je l'aiderai !!! Dis-moi que tu l'as écouté.

-Non. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'étais pas assez calme, j'aurais pu……..pour la première fois, l'attitude de Gaara vacilla.

-Tu…tu…

-Ce qu'il veut te demander c'est : tu ne lui as pas dit d'aller crever ou une chose du genre ?

-…….non, juste de dégager.

-……. Neji et Kiba se regardèrent.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne sait jamais, il aurait pu avoir l'idée de se suicider à nouveau.

-………..QUOI ??? Gaara l'attrapa par les épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-….Tu ne savais pas ? Pourtant, vu que vous l'avez déjà fait, je pensais que tu aurais vu.

-Hein ?

-Les bandes à ses poignets, elles cachent ses cicatrices. Et les mots de Shizune lui revinrent en tête.

-……..il ne m'a jamais rien dit….le roux semblait regarder le sol, perdu dans le vous le savez, vous ?! Il vous l'a dit ? Pourquoi à vous ? Pourquoi pas à moi ?

-Il nous a rien dit.

-………

-Moi je l'ai juste observé, j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un dans cet état, j'ai déduit et ce matin, j'ai eu confirmation.

-Et moi, c'est quand je l'ai vu ce matin, il se grattait les poignets, je les ai mis à nu….il a fui.

-……….

-Ah oui, et pour ce matin, le baiser c'est Kabuto qui le lui a donné.

-………le roux eut un regard dur. Et Neji enchaîna.

-A l'infirmerie j'en ai parlé, l'infirmière m'a dit qu'il a changé de traitement mercredi et que s'il avait été si amorphe, ça devait être dû au réajustement chimique que cela entraînait dans son corps ou je sais pas trop quoi.

-………

-Bon en gros, nouveau traitement et nouvelle dose égal un Naruto pas du tout réveillé.

-……….Gaara se détacha d'eux, attrapa son sac et sortit.

-Hey ! Attends !

Neji et Kiba sortirent de chez lui, le laissèrent fermer la porte et le suivirent. Le prochain bus arriva au bon moment. Ils le prirent continuant de mettre leurs pas dans les siens. Naruto toujours rêveur regardait par la fenêtre ; il aimait ce paysage, et laissa les flashs venir encore et encore à son esprit. La voix l'appelait toujours, elle lui parlait mais il n'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas écouter, juste entendre. Son sourire devint resplendissant, certaines personnes crurent qu'il allait mourir devant eux, comme si ce signe en était un libérateur. Gaara arriva devant la porte et sonna encore et encore, espérant qu'il était là. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra d'un coup, hurlant.

-NARUTO !!! NARUTO !!!

-….hein ?Que ? Gaara ? Mais ???

-Désolé m'sieur, vous savez où est Naruto ? Kiba aidait Iruka à se relever.

-Comment ça ? Ben en cours.

-Il n'est pas revenu ? Gaara n'attendit pas la réponse et pianotait déjà sur les touches de son téléphone.

-Hein ?

-Ce matin, il y a eu une erreur on va dire. Kiba cherchait comment expliquer au mieux.

-Naruto s'est fait agresser par un mec, mais étant stone à cause de ses pilules, il n'a pas réussi à réagir. Gaara a mal interprété, il s'est barré, Naruto a paniqué, il s'est lacéré les poignets et il a fui.

-…….. QUOI !!! C'est pas possible…c'est pas possible…..non…non…non….Iruka se précipita sur son téléphone.

-Il ne répond pas.

-C'est sûr, son portable est là et n'a plus de batterie qui plus est.

-……..

-TSUNADE ? Oui ! Oui ! OUI !

-…… Les trois garçons se regardaient. Gaara précisa qui elle était et ils acquiescèrent, laissant Iruka discuter avec elle.

-Alors il n'est pas là ? où…où….ok.

-Alors ?

Elle ne l'a pas vu. Elle se charge de téléphoner aux hôpitaux, je me charge des refuges, de la police et trucs du genre, vous…

-On va faire un tour en ville dans les endroits où il aurait pu se rendre.

-Ok.

-……..

-Gaara tu ne viens pas ?

-….non. On ne le trouvera pas comme ça.

-……

-Que veux-tu faire alors ?

-Son ancienne demeure n'est plus, elle a cramé il y a environ trois ou quatre ans.

-Hein ?

-Dans cette ville à part notre ancienne école, il n'allait jamais nulle part, son père détestait le voir dehors….

-S'il n'est pas là où on l'a déjà cherché, il doit être parti ailleurs.

-……..où veux-tu qu'il soit allé ?

-Là d'où il vient ?

-…..il détestait…..il n'aimait que la nature et….et….

-Lui.

-……..Iruka le regarda. Alors il t'a dit…

-Non.

-……

-Qui est Sasuke ?

-……. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non, sa voix devenait impatiente, je lui ai dit qu'il ne le ferait que lorsqu'il le voudrait. Mais là, ça urge.

-…….bien……Iruka le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne me dites pas tout, juste qui il est. Il a pu se rendre chez lui…

-……..chez lui….ce serait impossible…à moins que….Venez ! Iruka attrapa son jeu de clés, ferma derrière lui et monta en voiture.

Naruto était arrivé, il remontait le long de la bordure, marchant, n'étant plus très loin de cette voix. Il monta les marches, ne s'en rendant toujours pas compte. Mais plus il atteignait son but, plus la voix se faisait insistante.

-Vis.

-…….

-Vis.

-…….Tais-toi.

-Vis pour moi.

-Tais-toiiii !!!!!

Naruto se tenait droit, tête baissée, il pleurait, il avait enfin conscience de l'endroit où il était venu, et la voix l'assaillait dans une litanie tenace. Il lui hurlait de se taire, de le laisser, il lui disait qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il fallait que ça cesse. Mais la voix continuait sans interruption, le suppliant de ne pas le suivre alors qu'il se rouvrait des ongles ses cicatrices en se grattant la chaire tendre et marquée.

-Arrête.

-Non.

-Arrête.

-NON JE TE DIS !!!

-Usuratonkachi.

-C'est toi….uuuhuuu …c'est toi……baka uuuhh….

-……..

-Pourquoi tu es mort ?

-……..

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne ?

-…….

-SASUKEEEeeeeeee…..huuuu…huuu Sa..suke….uuhuu….des hoquets le prirent entre deux reniflements.

Mais la voix ne se faisait plus entendre. Tsunade lui avait dit que ce n'était que des hallucinations générées par sa propre conscience qui lui dictait ses actes sous la voix de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Naruto tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, devant la pierre tombale, pleurant encore. Quelques couleurs attirèrent son regard, il leva les yeux, le visage souriant du brun lui faisait face. Il y passa sa main, caressant avec respect, mais seul le froid du marbre lui répondit. Il appela, mais la voix ne disait plus rien. Il s'effondra totalement, pleurant, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Ses yeux se fixèrent, autre chose avait capté son regard, sa main trembla doucement, il l'avança, atteignant son but. D'une main il se redressa et s'adossa à la pierre.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-……

Naruto fit sauter le couvercle et déversa dans sa main les prises de sa journée. Les pilules et quelques gélules semblaient inoffensives, il les regarda les yeux toujours aussi vide, sa main monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, il les prit une à une, les avalant tout rond. Le vent joua dans ses cheveux, il ferma à demi les yeux, sa respiration se fit plus lente, sa perception du monde aussi. Il était tellement heureux de ne plus avoir à s'en faire ; le seul réconfort que lui offrait le monde et qui était certain, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il les ferma complètement, se demandant si Sasuke viendrait le chercher ou s'il n'y avait simplement rien, un dernier soupir s'empara de lui. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent et la boîte tomba de sa main qui s'était détendue.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Sasuke….Sasuke…comment dire…..

-Commencez par le plus simple.

-Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas simple. Bon…..

-………Iruka conduisait à vitesse grand V, empruntant la rocade pour aller plus vite. La ville où l'Uchiha avait été mis en terre n'était pas loin.

-Naruto…je ne le connais pas depuis des lustres, son père était mon cousin, mais il détestait sa famille dans sa presque quasi-totalité. Lorsqu'il est revenu, nous avons découvert l'existence de Naruto. Il était inconsolable.

-…….

-J'ai réussi à me rapprocher de lui et il m'a expliqué qui tu étais, qu'elle avait été sa vie…..Bref. Mon frère n'aimait pas les hommes, on n'a jamais su pourquoi, il supportait à peine mon père et moi-même. On s'est même demandés comment il faisait pour toucher Naruto.

-…….Gaara fixait son téléphone, priant qu'il sonne et entende la voix de Naruto, lui indiquant où venir le prendre.

-Il a trouvé un travail important, il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Naruto, et lui, il n'avait qu'une idée, revenir ici. Un jour, mon frère l'a battu, alors pour son salut j'ai proposé de l'inscrire dans une école que je connaissais bien et que je veillerais sur lui.

-…….

-Il a accepté. Je n'aurais jamais cru, mais il a accepté. Naruto y est entré. Là, il n'a jamais eu d'amis ou presque. Il s'éloignait des gens petit à petit, en particulier pour une histoire de lettre….Mon frère avait donné des indications à l'école apparemment….

-………**_La lettre…le problème qu'il a crée à cette fille…ça il m'en a parlé….._**

-Il était en pension, il n'avait pas l'air heureux. J'avais un de mes meilleurs amis dans cette école, il le surveillait pour moi……

-……..

-……..Iruka n'arrivait plus à parler, se demandant s'il devait continuer. Il tourna à droite, ils y seraient bientôt.

-Et ?

-Et….un jour…..il est entré en troisième, et dans sa chambre, il y avait un jeune homme encore plus taciturne que lui.

-……….Gaara tiqua mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Il est revenu me voir un week-end, il n'avait qu'une envie, repartir à l'école, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, il souriait comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire.

-Et pourquoi le week-end il n'en profitait pas pour m'écrire ? La voix du roux était rageuse.

-……….il….il a essayé un autre jour. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place. Naruto ne vivait pas, il se contentait d'exister. Mon frère était trop possessif, et il était là chaque fois qu'il rentrait, surveillant tous ses faits et gestes.

-……….

-Je lui ai proposé un jour de le faire pour lui. Ce jour-là, il m'a regardé au fond des yeux et il m'a dit que ce n'était plus la peine, trop de temps était passé et que tu l'avais sûrement oublié.

-Jamais…

-Oui jamais, ça je n'en doute pas, si tu étais comme il me l'a dit d'était certain. Mais c'est là que j'ai vu une lettre dans sa chambre un jour, une lettre qu'il garde dans une boîte en bois recouverte d'une jolie gravure.

-……..

-Le kanji 'amour' y est gravé, souvent, il le caressait…….un jour de semaine, il l'avait oubliée, j'ai regardé à l'intérieur.

-……….. **_La boîte qu'il avait prise chez lui en venant chez moi ?_**

Une photo de toi, un jouet, un collier et une lettre. Une petite boîte aux trésors, en somme. J'avoue avoir lu la lettre. Une lettre avec une écriture enfantine enfin d'un ado plutôt. Dedans….dedans….cette lettre était de toi et lui disait que tu le détestais et ne voulais jamais le revoir. Il y avait tant de rage…..j'en ai été glacé….j'ai compris pourquoi il ne voulait plus t'ennuyer.

-Je n'ai jamais écrit.

-………..

-Je n'ai jamais eu son adresse, lorsqu'il me l'a donnée son père me l'a prise et jamais redonnée.

-………..

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître ? C'est pour ça qu'il a semblait un peu hésitant au début ? Tout ça à cause de LUI !!!!

-Gaara, calme-toi. Kiba fronçait les sourcils ; il n'avait jamais vu ce mec, mais il le détestait.

-……..

-Ils sont allés dans le même lycée, s'arrangeant pour être toujours ensemble, alors un jour il m'a avoué, ils s'aimaient.

-……..Gaara sentit son cœur se fendre en deux.

-Sasuke avait eu des problèmes familiaux, bref, il était asocial au possible, et Naruto avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Et la personne qui te ressemblait le plus n'était autre que Sasuke. Alors il s'est accroché à lui. Mais les problèmes sont arrivés.

-Les problèmes ? Kiba s'était penché en avant, écoutant attentivement.

-Le frère de Sasuke a fait une chose irréparable, il a voulu se venger, en dépit du fait qu'il aimait lui aussi Naruto plus que tout, sa haine était trop grande. Il a donc agi et il n'aurait pas du.

-Il est mort ? La question de Neji glaça l'ambiance déjà tendue.

-Exact. Il a été enterré non pas dans le caveau familial, mais près de celui-ci. Naruto vient s'y recueillir de temps à autres. Tout devenait clair dans l'esprit de Gaara, les regards vers le ciel, son vague à l'âme, sa disparition du week-end dernier**_…il m'a dit aller voir un ami…..Abruti !!! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit….Pourquoi ?!_**

-Et son suicide et tout cela ça a à voir avec ça ? Neji regardait à l'horizon la petite ville se découpait dans le ciel.

-En partie. Mais ça, c'est à lui de vous le dire, pas à moi, je pense avoir déjà trop parlé.

La voiture fut garée en travers sur le petit parking, Iruka descendit, faisant biper sa clé automatique, suivit de près par le trio. Il attaqua la petite colline où étaient alignées les tombes. Un homme les croisa, un petit vieux au béret vissé sur la tête, le nez rougi par le froid.

-Hey, on ne court pas ici ! Respect merde !

-Désolé, vous n'auriez pas vu Naruto ?

-Ne ? Iruka c'est toi ? Pardon je t'avais pas…

-NARUTO ! VOUS AVEZ VU NARUTO !!! Gaara avait hurlé, l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Euh…j'étais en train de préparer un trou pour un enterrement, je l'ai peut-être…..

-Iruka, où est cette tombe !!!

-Suis-moi. Désolé, on va courir.

-Hein ?

Le groupe reprit sa course. Ils arrivèrent près d'un immense caveau à l'aspect vieillot, Iruka le dépassa, Naruto n'était pas là. Enfin au premier coup d'œil. Gaara vit le sac à terre, il contourna la pierre, il retint sa respiration dans sa surprise et se jeta à terre. Le blond était dos à la pierre, le montant rabattu sur la poitrine, inconscient, respirant faiblement, le teint cadavérique, froid comme de la glace.

-NARUTO !!!

-Naruto !!! Mon Dieu…non…pas lui….pas lui aussi…..

-Neji !

-Ouais ! Le Hyûga avait déjà l'oreille au combiné, renseignant du mieux qu'il put sur l'endroit. Le gardien du cimetière arriva, l'aidant sur les informations manquantes, puis Neji se mit sur ses talons et suivit les instructions de l'homme au téléphone.

-……..NARUTO !!! ME LAISSE PAS !!! PAS ENCORE !!!!

-Usuratonkachi.

-……..

-Hey Dobe.

-……..

-Tu l'entends ?

-…….

-Ecoute.

-ME LAISSEEEEeeee paaaaass…..s'il te plaiiiiitttt. Gaara lui secouait les épaules, Kiba le sépara de Naruto au risque de se prendre un coup.

-……..

-Vis.

-…….

Gaara tremblait, il n'avait pas ressenti autant de peur que depuis qu'il était petit et avait vu son père s'approcher de lui un soir tard dans la nuit. Cette nuit où tout avait changé, parce qu'il avait décidé que c'était mal, parce que Naruto lui avait dit que ce n'était pas bien. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il s'était retrouvé dans un hôpital comme celui-ci, ne se souvenant plus trop de ce qu'il avait fait pour y arriver.

Mais maintenant il savait, quand son père avait voulu le prendre et transgresser les simples caresses qu'il lui faisait avant, il n'avait pu accepter. Et quand il l'avait menacé de faire la même chose à Naruto, il n'avait pu accepter. Gaara avait fui, réussissant à se glisser de la poigne de fer, courant à perdre haleine et se réfugiant chez Naruto. Le père de ce dernier l'avait aidé, comme s'il l'avait compris, comme s'il pouvait imaginer, il l'avait sauvé. Et c'est lorsque Naruto l'avait embrassé sur le front pour le réconforter, lorsqu'il n'avait rien dit et accepté que son sauveur l'avait rejeté. Car là s'arrêtait la différence, Gaara supportait encore les hommes.

Naruto avait survécu, et le lavage d'estomac lui avait redonné des couleurs et un minimum de chaleur. Il dormait, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement, chaque battement de cœur ponctué d'un bip froid. Gaara regardait cette personne qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait fait souffrir. Il se détestait, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce que son rire résonne et qu'ils puissent se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'en pouvait plus, se demandant inlassablement ce qu'il lui resterait si le blond mourait. Toute son enfance il avait survécu pour une seule et unique chose, une fois adulte il partirait à la recherche de cette personne qu'il aimait tant et qui devait l'attendre. Gaara s'endormit, sa fatigue mentale était de trop. Iruka le prit et le mit sur le lit adjacent, Kiba et Neji se regardèrent, graves.

-Il…il faut que l'on rentre.

-Oui.

-On a prévenu nos familles, mais elles risquent de s'inquiéter.

-Je vais vous ramener.

-Non, on va prendre le bus, ne vous inquiétez pas, restez avec lui.

-Je ne peux rien pour Naruto.

-Hein ?

-Quand il se réveillera, il fera un choix. Le même qu'il a fait il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ferai pencher la balance.

-…. Kiba allait lui dire d'être plus précis, mais un coup de coude dans le flanc le fit taire.

Alors Iruka laissa un mot près de Gaara. Il prévint l'infirmière, et reprit la route. La discussion s'épuisa vite, l'inquiétude pour le blond était grande. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis des lustres, mais ils l'aimaient beaucoup ; sous son aspect fragile se cachait une personne trop sympathique pour tout ce qu'elle vivait.

Bip. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Bip_ C'est gênant. _Bip_ J'ai mal au crâne._ Bip_ Où suis-je ? _Bip_ c'est ça, le purgatoire ?_ Bip. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, doucement, son cerveau jouait aux castagnettes, il avait tellement mal et se sentait si faible, la lumière l'aveugla, la pièce semblait tanguer. Il se situa un instant et voulut lever la main, mais elle lui semblait si lourde, après de multiples efforts, il la mit devant ses yeux, réussissant enfin à voir. Une jeune femme de blanc vêtue entra à cet instant.

-Que….miracle ! miracle ! DOCTEUR !!! Son cri fit sursauter Gaara ; il réalisa, après quelques coup d'œil à droite à gauche et se précipita.

-IL S'EST REVEILLE, DOCTEUR !!!

-Chut voyons mademoiselle, tempérez vos ardeurs, si vous voulez être infirmière il faut être plus calme, voyons. La jeune femme eut l'air penaud et Naruto regardait les deux perles turquoise qui versaient des larmes sans fin.

_Pleure pas. Pleure pas. Je suis là. Tous va bien. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Gaara, arrête, s'il te plaît je suis là…_Le jargon médical ne franchissait pas ses oreilles, il ne voyait que Gaara qui pleurait. Il eut un sourire et referma les yeux. _Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir…Gaara…_

Gaara regardait Naruto, s'il s'était réveillé alors tout allait aller pour le mieux. Il le laissa se faire emmener pour des examens approfondis. Le blond se laissa faire, s'exécutant, reconnaissant les blouses qu'il connaissait si bien. Il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait, elle lui parvenait de loin, brouillée, comme s'il avait eu la tête sous l'eau. Tsunade l'examinait, elle lui parlait, il arrivait à peine à comprendre, il voulait juste dormir, _dormir, dormir, dormir…_

Quand ils le ramenèrent, l'après-midi était avancé, le blond dormait profondément. Il avait l'air mieux, plus serein, Gaara prit une chaise et prit place à ses côtés. Là, il lui caressa la joue, remettant de temps à autre une mèche en place. Il se laissa porter par le silence de la pièce et s'endormit à son tour, tenant dans sa main celle de son amant. Gaara ouvrit les yeux, un bruit le gênait. Il vit Naruto, assis dans son lit, à la main une boîte remplie de cachets. **_Que ?_**

-Tu veux te re suicider ?

-Oui. Le blond tremblait, faisant s'entrechoquer les gélules, l'air en manque.

-Bon. Le roux l'attrapa de ses mains et l'ouvrit, puis s'en versa une moitié dans la sienne.

-Tu fais quoi ? Je te devance, rejoins-moi vite. Il porta à sa bouche les petites choses, mais Naruto les frappa d'un revers de la main et agrippa son col.

-JAMAIS ! PAS TOI !!! Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Alors pas toi non plus baka.

-………..

Ils souriaient, et c'est là que son rêve prit fin. Gaara ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, se passa une main dans les cheveux, se frottant un instant le crâne, baillant même et se rendit alors compte que quelque chose clochait. Naruto n'était plus dans son lit, il paniqua, se levant d'un bond et se précipitant vers la porte.

-Gaara ?

-……..Le roux se retourna et le vit sortir de la salle de bain. Naruto ?

-J'avais envie de pisser.

-Naruto…..

-……..

-Naruto…...Gaara se mit à pleurer, il était tellement heureux…..Naruto……

-……..Désolé…désolé Gaara…..Désolé……Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras et le berçait contre lui gentiment. Viens.

-……..hahaha.

-Hn ?

-C'est toi qui es à l'hôpital et c'est moi qui me fait chouchouter….Le monde à l'envers.

-……..hey Gaara…

-Hm ?

-Je voudrais…je voudrais te raconter….Sa voix était un peu brisée, mais il arriva à la maintenir, à un niveau un peu faible, mais qu'il contrôlait.

-…….

-Je voudrais tout te dire….Pour les lettres, pour mon père, pour Sa..Sasuke….et…et…

-Pleure pas, je t'écoute….Pleure pas…..

-Je..t'aime, Gaara…je…suis désolé….Les larmes inondaient sa face.

-………**_Il m'aime ? Mais…_**Gaara ne comprit qu'il avait dit la fin de sa phrase qu'au regard du blond.

-Pourquoi je ferme les yeux pendant l'acte ? La question l'avait fait rosir. C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

-……

-Hahaha. Son rire le vidait de son stress, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

-…….Gaara détourna le regard, vexé.

-Ok, ok. Naruto se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, fermant les yeux. Je vais te dire pourquoi. Assieds-toi.

-……..Le roux ne discuta pas et prit place dans le lit, côté pied, Naruto le fit côté mur.

-En fait, c'est simple. Quand je ferme les yeux…je…j'ai plus…de sensations.

-……….Gaara se sentait complètement stupide. Ayant toujours cru que l'autre pensait à ce moment-là à Sasuke.

-Gaara ?

-Alors..tu…tu ne pensais pas à lui ?

-…..non. Lui c'est lui. Toi c'est toi….Le blond semblait troublé qu'il eût pu croire ça de lui.

-…..je…désolé…j'ai cru que…..

-C'est pour ça que t'étais bizarre ?

-Bon, alors j'y vais.

-Attends.

-Hn ?

-Iruka m'a dit deux trois trucs.

-……….

-Lorsqu'on te cherchait, il m'a parlé des lettres, et un peu de Sasuke……

-……..les lettres, j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Un jour j'ai reçu une lettre de toi et…

-C'était pas moi !

-…….

-Crois-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dit ça ! Je…

-Mon père me l'a donnée un matin, il m'a dit que tu l'avais envoyée, l'écriture était la même que la tienne. Je…j'ai…j'ai cru à son contenu, ça m'a fait mal, j'ai voulu la jeter, je n'ai jamais pu. Et j'ai abandonné, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais t'ennuyer.

-………**_Iruka avait donc raison sur ce point._**

-Je me suis éloigné de mes amis, j'en avais peu, enfin je parle de vrais amis. Mais aujourd'hui ils m'ont abandonné, c'est pour ça que j'en cherchais pas…. Même au milieu d'un groupe, je me sentais toujours seul. Et un jour, j'ai vu un mec de mon âge, il était seul dans un coin et il bouquinait. Un surveillant lui a fait visiter le collège. Et j'ai été convoqué, il allait être dans ma chambre.

-……….et Kiba et Neji et….

-Eux ? J'ai la sensation que je pouvais leurs faire confiance…mais c'est plutôt que….que…enfin…j'avais repris confiance en moi, je voulais vraiment vivre, quand je t'ai vu, quand tu m'as parlé….j'ai pensé…c'est pas fini, je peux encore y arriver.

-Si je t'avais pas parlé, t'aurais rien fait ?

-Non. Si tu ne voulais pas de moi….

-……..

-Bref, il n'a pas parlé ce garçon. Il semblait ailleurs. Et puis petit à petit j'ai réussi à le faire réagir. Il m'appelait toujours Usuratonkachi.

-…….

-Il n'y a que lui qui m'appelait ainsi. Un sourire nostalgique s'empara de lui. Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait aucun ami. Il m'a répondu : je préfère être seul que mal accompagné. Alors je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison.

-Comment ça ?

-Mieux valait avoir qu'un ami mais être sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui, que d'en avoir par centaines et se retrouver seul un jour.

-Tu l'aimais, hein ?

-Oui. Je l'ai aimé. par moments il me rappelait toi, mais je l'aimais différemment. Il…il était tout autre derrière son masque.

-……….Gaara voyait qu'en parler lui faisait mal.

-Sa famille était riche, son frère avait été pris de folie et avait tué tout le monde, seul lui avait survécu. Et sa haine était tellement grande. J'ai essayé de l'apaiser, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…rien n'y a fait…cette colère, il n'arrivait pas à l'abaisser.

-……Nous avons passé notre troisième puis notre seconde ensemble, on était jeunes mais on s'aimait. Iruka l'a caché à mon père, mais il l'a appris. Oui, il l'a appris. Jusque-là je ne m'étais jamais vraiment rebellé, je pensais que j'étais surprotégé, mais qu'il valait mieux ça que….

-Qu'un père comme le mien ?

-…….Naruto se mordit la lèvre et Gaara lui caressa la joue.

-Continue….Tu veux bien ? Le blond opina et reprit donc.

-Quand il a voulu me séparer de Sasuke, j'ai pété un câble, je l'ai engueulé, je lui ai dit d'aller au diable, je l'ai haï……et…..et….Les larmes avaient repris leurs courses le long de ses joues.

-Naru ? Le roux se pencha et lui épongea la joue avec une serviette qui traînait là.

-C'est...rien…ça va…aller. Le blond reprenait son souffle, tentant de se calmer. J'ai passé la semaine de nouveau en pension et puis, et puis on devait retourner chez nous. J'ai pas voulu, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, je suis allé chez Sasuke. Il vivait avec un ami de son père, lorsqu'on est rentrés ce jour-là, tout allait bien.

-……….

-On avait une semaine de vacances. Un soir on est rentrés, il était dans le salon, nous…nous, on a pas voulu le déranger. Sasuke m'a emmené dans sa chambre….

-……..

-Et…euh…plus tard….on s'est endormis.

-…….Gaara eut une mine sombre devant cet aveu, mais à l'époque, Naruto n'était pas avec lui.

-J'ai senti quelqu'un m'attraper par un bras, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Itachi était devant moi, il me regardait d'un air sadique, il m'entraînait avec lui. Le placard était ouvert…il avait tout vu….Il était dans le placard….uuuhu uuuhh….

-N…

-Et….il…il m'a plaqué au sol…une main…sur ma bouche, il voulait…il me voulait…..Sasuke s'est réveillé….il m'a appelé, il a vu et a hurlé…… j'ai pas compris…j'ai rien compris…..il s'est levé, je voyais presque rien sous Itachi….alors quand j'ai vu l'arme qu'il pointait sur Sasuke je l'ai mordu, il a raté son premier coup, j'ai entendu Sasuke qui cherchait la sienne. Il…avait acheté une arme……uuuhhuu, je lui…avais dit de…de pas le faire…il…il la cachait sous….sous son oreiller…Gaara le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

-…………Le roux ne savait pas quoi dire, que dire en effet dans ces conditions ?

-J'ai entendu un nouveau coup, il….ils ont tirés ensembles, Itachi s'est écroulé sur moi, son sang tombait sur ma face….il avait les yeux ouverts, il souriait, IL SOURIAIT !!! uuuhuu, alors j'ai su……j'ai su…….

-………..Sa peine était telle qu'il ne bégayait plus, il parlait à toute vitesse, et Gaara en était certain, il revivait la scène en temps réel.

-Sasuke l'a poussé et….je me suis levé, il se tenait la poitrine…..et le sang…..le sang……je savais….Le sourire….c'était horrible….

-Je suis là, Naru. Le roux tentait de le bercer.

-Et…et il m'est tombé dans les bras, Sasukeee uuuuhuuu, les larmes continuaient de plus belles. Il…il m'a regardé, il m'a sourit, il m'a parlé…..il …..huuuu il m'a dit de vivre pour lui….

-Naru…les lèvres du roux rencontrèrent son front, continuant de l'apaiser.

-Il…je lui ai dit qu'il allait vivre….je voulais le voir VIVRE !!! JE LE VOULAIS !!!! Naruto s'était redressé, le regardant dans les yeux, sa douleur était là, se reflétant encore malgré le temps qui était passé.

-…………

-Et tout ce sang, encore, encore, les mains de Naruto tremblaient et agrippaient le haut de Gaara à s'en faire mal. Le front d'Itachi d'où il avait coulé sur moi, et celui de Sasuke qui ….ça se stoppait pas, ça coulait librement, même mes mains n'arrêtaient pas le flux….j'ai rien pu faire, rien…RIEN….uuuuhhh.

-…………Gaara le resserra, lui embrassant le front, essayant de le réchauffer un peu, Naruto devenait glacé.

-Un voisin….Un voisin a appelé les secours, la police, tout…..MAIS IL ETAIT DEJA MORT !!! Il était déjà mooorrrrttt. Sa voix se finissait dans une plainte murmurée. Uuuhuu, uuuuh et eux, eux ils sont arrivés trop tard, il est mort dans mes bras, il m'a sourit une dernière fois, je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois et il m'a dit….Ce teme m'a dit : Vis.

-……..Les pleurs n'étaient plus, il ne restait que la rage qu'il avait au fond de son cœur.

-Je l'ai haï pour ses mots, HAÏ, je voulais pas vivre, je l'aimais tellement….j'ai cru devenir fou. Quand ils ont voulu me séparer de lui j'ai hurlé, hurlé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, ne plus avoir de larmes…..Quand j'ai vu mon père venir à moi, je me suis écroulé près de Sasuke, je ne voulais pas qu'il nous sépare.

-……….Gaara ressentait sa peine, et ne pouvoir la lui enlever lui faisait mal.

-Avant de sombrer, j'ai vu sa face, il était serein, il avait réussi…mais à quel prix….. Sasuke… quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Je n'avais aucune envie, aucun désir, j'étais là, c'était beaucoup déjà….. Et puis…. Mon père m'a reproché d'avoir été là, que ça avait causé du remous un peu partout, pour lui, pour moi….Surtout qu'on avait juste remis qu'un boxer pour dormir…….

-……….Il vit que Naruto avait recommencé à se passer un doigt sur l'un de ses poignets.

-Je lui ai hurlé de disparaître, lorsqu'il venait, je ne voulais plus le voir. Je me laissais mourir. Et puis j'ai commencé à entendre sa voix. Elle revenait encore et encore, toujours la même litanie, il me hantait, il voulait que je vive.

-………

-J'ai soif.

-Hn ? Le roux eut un flottement, sortant de l'histoire, tendit la main et lui servit un verre d'eau, le regardant tandis qu'il buvait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela ; là, ça battait un record.

-Alors…j'ai cru devenir fou…mais je n'ai rien dit. Je suis allé à l'enterrement, il était si paisible….. Je n'avais jamais vu une face aussi zen chez lui. Ce jour-là il pleuvait, le jour de sa mort, le jour de son enterrement, il pleuvait sans fin.

-Alors la pluie…

-Je déteste la pluie, non le tonnerre, les éclairs ; la pluie, c'est juste le ciel qui pleure.

-…….. Gaara aurait pu trouver ça drôle, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Et puis je n'ai pas revu mon père, il ne venait plus, il était reparti travailler. Iruka m'a demandé de lui pardonner, je me suis calmé, je ne suis pas retourné en cour, j'ai demandé à le voir. Les larmes étaient revenues.

-…………Et ?

-Il a eu un accident de voiture sur le retour.

-…………Les yeux de Gaara battaient un record d'ouverture.

-Il est mort sur le coup. Et…et…j'ai jamais pu lui demander pardon. Je savais pourquoi il ne supportait pas de me voir près des autres et particulièrement des hommes. Il est mort. Quand j'ai appris….Je me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé. Un jour j'ai entendu une voix et j'ai vu une image, c'était toi enfant. Un souvenir qui m'était revenu, lorsque j'ai repris conscience. J'étais à la mer. Iruka était près de moi, je lui ai demandé ce que je faisais là. Il a pleuré de joie.

-………..

-Cela faisait près de six mois que j'étais dans un état second. Je ne parlais qu'à moi-même ou à des fantômes, je cauchemardais, je n'étais pas moi. Et là j'étais revenu. L'odeur du sable chaud, j'ai toujours trouvé que ta peau avait cette senteur.

-…….. Et tu faisais quoi à la mer, toi ?

-Promenade mensuelle, j'étais dans un centre pour fous.

-……….

-Quand je suis revenu, je n'avais qu'un but, te revoir, même si tu me détestais, je voulais juste te revoir. Mais Tsunade voulait me suivre, savoir si j'étais assez fort mentalement. Alors j'ai joué le jeu, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'une nouvelle déception aurait pu me replonger dans…dans la folie…. Elle a finit par juger que j'étais suffisamment bien. De temps en temps j'entendais des voix, mais c'était rare, souvent les jours de pluies…….

-Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

-Oui. Oui je l'ai aimé. Et je suis heureux de vivre encore. Parce que maintenant je suis avec toi…..Je crois…..

-Huhuhu, si tu veux toujours de moi. Mais les yeux du roux se baissèrent. J'aurais jamais dû pour Kabuto et pour…ensuite, je….je…suis désolé.

-………Les nouveaux médicaments, je les supporte pas, la dose était pas pareille….. Je voulais pas….. J'ai voulu te dire mais…..

-C'est pour ça, je suis désolé Naruto. Les deux couleurs bleues se faisaient face.

-……..Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa. Pardonné.

-Merci. Le roux se réappropria ses lèvres, passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

-Il a dit que le faire avec un homme c'était juste un moyen de s'amuser. On ne pouvait pas prendre ça au sérieux et que donc je pouvais le faire avec tout le monde.

-Quoi !

-Il croyait que je le faisais aussi avec Kiba.

-QUOI !

-Mais je suis qu'à toi, moi.

Les deux amants gloussèrent, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Iruka était revenu et regardait le tableau. Grâce à lui, ils avaient laissé Gaara près de Naruto et les retrouvait à présent dans le même lit, dormant innocemment. Il les réveilla plus tard, et pendant qu'ils s'éveillaient, il prévint les médecins et leur mit à disposition du linge qu'il avait ramené.

Ils reprirent la route, Naruto somnolait doucement contre l'épaule de Gaara dont la joue était posée sur la chevelure dorée. Ils arrivèrent, Gaara supportait le blond, Kiba était venu aux nouvelles, ils discutèrent. Gaara laissa ensuite son amant dormir et en profita pour aller prendre du linge chez lui. Iruka lui permit de rester ici tant qu'il le voudrait et surtout tant qu'il n'entendrait pas de bruits suspects. Ce qui fit bien rire Naruto et rougir Gaara.

Il fut aux petits soins pour le blond tout le temps qu'il restait du week-end, puis il reprit les cours, revenant de temps en temps avec une partie du groupe qui voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Il se fit engueuler et menacer par Kiba, qui l'invectiva de ne jamais recommencer sans lui en parler. Neji était resté derrière, acquiesçant mais ne disant pratiquement rien. Et d'autres les accompagnaient, mais n'intéressaient pas Gaara.

Au bout d'une semaine, Naruto revint en cours, la vie reprenait tranquillement. Il avoua à Tsunade ne plus entendre la voix de Sasuke, les doses baissèrent, tout allait pour le mieux. Lorsqu'il entra dans le lycée, il vit Kabuto au loin, un plâtre et une minerve, mais ses amis le rassurèrent, ils étaient couverts. En milieu de semaine, Iruka ne put plus retarder son travail, et les quitta à regrets. En rentrant, ils trouvèrent un peu d'argent pour une pizza, le brun les ayant prévenu par téléphone plus tôt. Ils se mirent devant la télévision, et ne bougèrent plus.

Gaara regardait le film sans entrain et Naruto était collé à lui. Les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait au téléphone lui revinrent en mémoire, et le blond dut se douter de quelque chose. Il se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, yeux que l'autre essayait d'éviter. Mais le blond se redressa et l'embrassa. Il chevauchait l'une de ses cuisses, se maintenant à ses épaules.

-Naru ?

-Hm ? Le blond embrassait le lobe, le prenant délicatement entre se dents, le triturant, en jouant avec sa langue.

-Je….

-……

-Fais moi ce que tu ne lui as jamais fait.

-Hein ?

-…A Sasuke, fais moi ce que tu ne lui as jamais fait.

-T'es un grand inquiet toi en fait, hein ?

-………Les joues de Gaara rosirent.

-Hahahah. Le blond l'embrassa. Bon une chose que j'ai jamais faite avec lui…y'en a beaucoup je pense……mais j'ai jamais été…dominant.

-………..Gaara l'embrassa et glissa sa langue dans sa cavité buccale, trouvant sa camarade. Alors vas-y.

-Vraiment ?

-Si c'est toi oui, un autre je le tuerais.

-Héhéhé, encore heureux que tu te laisserais pas faire, sinon je vous tue tous les deux hahahaha.

Mais le rire du blond fut interrompu par un nouveau baiser de Gaara. Il glissa ses mains sous son haut et lui fit un clin d'œil. Gaara le suivit alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Là, il s'arrêta devant le lit et mit sa main sur son torse. Gaara le regarda, l'autre le poussa et il tomba assis sur le bord du matelas. Puis, il lui enleva son tee-shirt, effleurant avec le textile sa peau par endroits avant de le jeter dans la chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son placard et attrapa ce qui lui sembla être une écharpe. Il revint et pencha son visage face à celui de son amant, puis lui banda les yeux. Quand ce fut fait, il captura ses lèvres.

Gaara se sentit chavirer en arrière. Le blond l'embrassa, gardant sans lui faire mal ses lèvres entre ses dents, les faisant glisser, puis reposa les siennes sur le menton offert, descendant dans la gorge, laissant quelques sillons humides de sa langue, mâchouillant sa peau, continuant sa route jusqu'à la clavicule, alternant avec des petits coups de langue, quelques suçons apparaissant.

Le roux tendit les mains, voulant les passer dans le dos de son amant, mais ce dernier lui refusa ce plaisir, les attrapant, léchant les doigts d'une d'entre elles, passant sa langue dans les interstices qu'ils offraient. Gaara ne put retenir un gémissement. Naruto prit ses doigts dans les siens et lui caressa le torse, lui maintenant l'autre main contre le drap. Il prit le téton entre ses lèvres et l'humidifia, le suça, le pinça doucement, Gaara se cambra un peu, mais le blond ne lui permit pas de se lever plus, il se redressa et lui prêta sa langue.

Puis Naruto redescendit un peu plus bas, attrapant une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait toujours près de son lit. Il chevaucha assis Gaara au niveau de ses cuisses, puis il ouvrit la bouteille et en déversa un peu sur le torse, l'autre sursauta, Naruto se pencha et lécha le liquide, insistant sur le nombril, revenant au torse, le roux se tordait de plaisir ne sachant pas où le blond allait l'embrasser.

Il ne put retenir un râle d'excitation et de plaisir frustré, le blond venait de lui enlever son pantalon, faisant suivre son boxer, il sentit les lèvres s'emparer de sa hampe, il le lécha, insistant sur le bout sensible de son anatomie. Gaara soupira et bougea, Naruto continua, embrassant ou suçant par moment les bourses de son amant, remontant prendre son sexe dressé. Gaara n'en pouvait plus. C'est alors qu'il sentit contre son autre intimité une chose qu'il ne sut identifier. Doucement Naruto le prépara. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les sensations, cela lui faisait mal. Mais il dut admettre que finalement ce n'était pas si mauvais, il sentait la chaleur de son amant se répandre en lui, et cela en devenait presque agréable.

Naruto attrapa l'eau tiède, il s'humidifia et se présenta au roux, il se pencha en avant, s'aidant d'une main pour le pénétrer. Gaara gémissait, il ne retenait plus ses râles, il sentait que ce n'était plus des doigts qui entraient en lui, c'était plus gros, plus rigide, plus long. Il agrippa le doigt et serra, se cambra, acceptant ; il aimait ça. Quand Naruto fut aussi loin qu'il le put, il regarda Gaara, les joues rosées au possible, la peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, échangeant sa langue avec la sienne. Et sans prévenir, il commença doucement à bouger, accélérant et allant finalement aussi vite et loin qu'il pouvait. Il s'arrêta un instant pour le plaisir de l'entendre supplier son prénom, qui se mêla à ses gémissements lorsqu'il recommença ses coups de butoir.

Il essayait de se contenir, il voulait le faire jouir avant lui, mais il n'y arriva pas, n'arrivant plus à retenir son plaisir. Il sentit sa semence jaillir et dans une plainte, il se sentit à bout de force et se rattrapa à Gaara.

-Aaaaahhnnn, uuff ufff….

-Naru ?

-Hn, désolé….c'était trop bon…..Le blond se pencha, l'embrassant goulûment, se retirant de Gaara.

-…….je peux…

-Nah.

Naruto rabaissa son écharpe, ne lui permettant pas de le regarder, il lui laissa un nouveau suçon dans le cou, se préparant lui-même avec sa propre semence, ne trouvant plus la bouteille d'eau et ne pouvant plus attendre. Lorsqu'il se sentit près, Gaara le sentit prendre en main son sexe toujours dressé, et surtout, il se sentit l'empaler comprenant que c'était une autre part de Naruto que sa bouche.

Le blond gémissait, murmurant son nom, se laissant descendre de plus en plus. Gaara se cambra un peu, essayant de donner de petits coups de hanche. Il sentit son pénis entrer en contact avec un élément qu'il ne savait pas là et entendit les râles de plus en plus fort de Naruto alors que celui-ci se déhancher. Il n'en pouvait plus, les sensations étaient améliorées, mais il voulait le voir. Il arracha son bandeau et vit le blond se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis les mordre avant de les entrouvrir pour soupirer son prénom. Gaara le trouvait magnifique, il attrapa ses hanches et le bascula sur le lit, il ouvrit les yeux et il lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

Naruto vint une seconde fois, suivit de près par le roux. Il se retira et se coucha près de lui, reprenant son souffle, déglutissant tant bien que mal. Il regardait Naruto, sur le dos et lui-même sur le côté. Le blond avait les yeux fermés et respirait la bouche ouverte. Gaara avança sa main vers la joue de son amant et la caressa. L'autre les ouvrit et le regarda, les yeux totalement emplis de satisfaction et d'amour. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Gaara passa son bras autour de lui, le mettant dans son dos, le resserrant contre lui. Le blond se colla à lui, nichant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur de sable.

-Dis Gaara.

-Hm ? Le roux l'embrassa sur le front, à moitié endormi.

-On pourra aller à la mer ?

-Pas de problème.

Naruto eut un sourire, il aimait la plage, elle l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il l'aimait surtout parce que son odeur lui rappelait celui qu'il aimait. Il ferma les yeux, continuant de sourire, se blottissant au maximum, passant lui aussi l'une de ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon. Naruto s'endormit, remerciant les dernières paroles de Sasuke. Intérieurement, il lui promit, aujourd'hui il vivrait.


End file.
